Eine Frage Des Vertrauens
by Kiddo
Summary: Nathans Neffe Oliver kommt zu Besuch auf die seaQuest und lernt dort auch Lucas kennen


Eine Frage des Vertrauens  
By Kiddo  
Information der Autorin:  
  
Ich besitze an der seaQuest und an allem, was dazu gehört, keine Rechte (aber sie steht ganz oben auf meiner Weihnachtswunschliste :-)); mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld. Ich besitze auch keine Rechte an dem Buch "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht" von Janet Tashjian.  
  
Oliver Stevensen ist ein Produkt meiner Phantasie.  
  
Wie immer habe ich einige Dinge der Serie verändert.  
  
Die Handlung spielt, wie in meinen anderen Geschichten, in der ersten Staffel. (Wundert ihr euch auch so oft, wie alt Lucas wirklich ist? Ich habe ein Buch zu der Serie seaQuest einmal auf Deutsch und einmal auf Englisch. Im deutschen Buch steht, dass der gute Junge 15 ist, aber im englischen Buch ist er 14! In ganz vielen Serieninformationen findet man auch ganz unterschiedliche Angaben. Dort schwirren zwei verschiedene Geburtsdaten herum, nämlich der 28.2 und der 23.12. und zwei unterschiedliche Geburtsjahre herum - und zwar 2002 und 2004. Das kann einen wirklich ganz schön durcheinander bringen! Jedenfalls mich, weil ich mir immer um alles und jeden so meine Gedanken mache.)  
  
Antoine de Saint- Exupéry schrieb einmal:  
  
"Ich verabscheue die Leute, die schreiben, um sich zu amüsieren und weil sie es auf Effekthascherei anlegen. Ich muss etwas zu sagen haben."  
  
Ich finde, dieser Satz enthält eine gewisse Wahrheit, nach meiner Meinung habe ich etwas zu sagen. Aber ich schreibe auch, weil ich es gerne tue, also um mich auf gewisse Weise zu amüsieren. Reaktionen auf meine Geschichten habe ich sehr gerne. Ganz im Ernst, welcher Schreiber hat das nicht? Also, bitte, bitte gebt mir Feedback(!!! Soll mich Antoine de Saint- Exupéry doch verabscheuen, obwohl ich seine Bücher mag, aber ich mag halt Feedback.  
  
Auf diesem Wege, möchte ich mich auch bei allen ganz lieb für ihr nettes Feedback oder ihre netten Reviews bedanken. Es ist so ein schönes Gefühl, Rückmeldung auf die eigenen Geschichten zu bekommen!  
  
Hi Snuggles, wegen dir hab ich extra auch noch Wolfman in die Geschichte mit eingebaut, weil du den ja so gerne magst. Okay, okay, du hast mich erwischt! ( Ich hätte ihn auch so mit eingebaut, ohne ihn würde ein Teil dieser Geschichte nämlich sonst nicht funktionieren.  
Hier ein paar Zitate aus dem Buch "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht" von Janet Tashjian:  
  
...Dann viel mir wieder ein, wie ich vor ein paar Tagen mit Ms Schnips darüber geredet hatte, dass ich die Welt verändern wollte. Und da ging mir ein Licht auf, wie nach einem Stromausfall- ich war dabei die Welt zu verändern. Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, klar, aber immerhin. Ich war da draußen und trug dazu bei....  
  
...DIE WELT VERÄNDERN? HABEN WIR. MACHEN WIR. KÖNNEN WIR...  
  
... X wurde aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund Larry- um seinen Beitrag in der Welt zu leisten. Er glaubte, dass wir Menschen eine gefährdete Art sind, dass die natürlichen Feinde, die uns ausrotten werden, wir selbst sind. Sein Verstand richtete sich wie ein Laserstrahl auf eine einzige Sache- die Antworten in uns selbst zu suchen, anstatt außerhalb von uns. Er hatte in vielem Recht... . Er war jemand, der gerne in der Hängematte schaukelte, der Monty Pythons Silly-Walk-Nummer auswendig kannte und der nichts Geringeres von sich selbst erwartete, als die Welt zu verändern....  
  
...Aber war die ganze Sache es wirklich wert, mich dafür selbst aufzugeben, wenn auch nur vorübergehend? Ich denke ja. Sicher, ich hatte Fehler gemacht: Ich hatte mich mehr um meine Botschaft gekümmert als um die Menschen in meinem Leben. Beim nächsten Mal müsste ich eine bessere Balance finden. Und ich hatte eine Lektion erhalten, ich hatte sie nur noch nicht gelernt....  
  
...Ich konnte die Welt verändern. Ich würde diesmal einfach bei mir selbst anfangen. War das leichter oder schwieriger? . ___________________________________________________________________________  
Die seaQuest befindet sich im offenen Meer. Am nächsten morgen würden sie anlegen und ein Großteil der Crew würde das U- Boot verlassen, um ihren Landurlaub anzutreten. Da allerdings die Wissenschaftliche Crew der seaQuest ein wichtiges Experiment am Laufen hatte, konnten nicht alle Urlaub nehmen. Dies bedeutet, 5 Wissenschaftler bleiben an Bord, die Senior Crew der seaQuest und Dr. Westphalen als 6. Wissenschaftlerin und Bordärztin. Lt. Benjamin Krieg hatte sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, die Aufgabe des Küchenchefs zu übernehmen. Er wollte allen beweisen, dass man in der Kombüse des U- Bootes wirklich etwas Anständiges und Leckeres zubereiten konnte. Seiner Meinung nach, die er mit sehr vielen anderen teilte, versagte der eigentliche Küchenchef darin jämmerlich.  
  
Am Abend klopf es an die Kabinentür des Captains.  
  
"Herein!" Das Computergenie der seaQuest betritt die Kabine. "Oh, Hallo Lucas!" "N'abend, haben Sie Zeit?"  
  
Captain Bridger deutet auf einen freien Stuhl und nickt. "Um was geht es?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager rutscht unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. "Ich wollte fragen, ob ich beim Landurlaub nicht auch hier bleiben könnte?"  
  
Nathan ist überrascht. "Warum denn das? Freust du dich nicht auf deinen Landurlaub?" Als Bridger die letzte Woche in seinem Kopf Revue passieren lässt, fällt ihm auf, dass Lucas die ganze Woche sehr still gewesen war, dies war allerdings nicht sehr typisch für den lebhaften Teenager. Wie alle Menschen brauchte der Teenager natürlich auch seine Auszeiten, aber eine ganze Woche war wirklich nicht normal.  
  
"Nicht so wirklich. Ich habe die letzten Tage dauernd versucht meine Eltern zu erreichen. Leider ohne Erfolg." Der Teenager lächelt gequält. "Und einfach so bei einem von ihnen aufzutauchen halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch keine besonders große Lust auf einen von beiden. Auf den neuen Lebensgefährten meiner Mutter hab ich echt keinen Nerv und bei meinem Vater würde ich die ganze Zeit nur alleine `rumsitzen. Dort, wo er hingezogen ist, gibt es wirklich nichts, niemand in meinem Alter. Und mein Vater ist ja auch nie da. Und einen Urlaub allein im Hotel muss ich nicht haben!"  
  
Captain Bridger nickt verständnisvoll. "Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Aber wenn du deinen Eltern ständig aus dem Weg gehst, wird sich euer Verhältnis nicht bessern."  
  
Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied der seaQuest säufzt. "Das ist nicht allein meine Schuld."  
  
"Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Ich habe nicht vergessen, was du mir über deine Eltern erzählt hast." Nathan schaut den Jungen einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. "Du hast den Wunsch nach einer guten Beziehung zu ihnen aufgegeben, hab` ich recht?"  
  
Lucas schaut zu Boden und spielt an seinem Hemdsaum herum. "Ja, ich hab es jetzt schon so oft versucht, es klappt einfach nicht." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Irgendwann kann ich auch nicht mehr. Ich bin kein Stehaufmännchen. Es ist, als ob irgendetwas zwischen uns nicht stimmt. Es ist einfach sinnlos, es auf Biegen und Brechen zu versuchen. Vielleicht gibt es einfach Dinge auf Erden, die sollen einfach nicht sein. Manche Sachen sind unmöglich."  
  
Dieses trifft Nathan, der Junge hatte aufgegeben. Er wünscht, Lucas und seine Eltern hätten ein anderes Verhältnis. Der Teenager hatte ihm Einiges erzählt. Er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Lucas der Landurlaub Probleme bereiten würde. Das junge Genie hatte ihm schon so viel von zu Hause und der Beziehung zu seinen Eltern erzählt. Einmal hatte er Lucas und seinen Vater schon zusammen erlebt, auf einer Konferenz, bei der die Anwesenheit der seaQuest wichtig war. Dr. Wolenczak hatte tatsächlich Zeit gefunden, mit Lucas und ihm zu Abend zu essen, der Teenager war gleich gegen das Ganze gewesen, aber er hatte darauf bestanden, Lucas Vater einmal kennenzulernen, außerdem fand er auch, dass Dr. Wolenczak wissen sollte, mit wem sein Sohn auf der seaQuest zu tun hatte.  
  
Das Essen war ein Desaster gewesen. Die ganze Zeit hatte eine drückende Spannung geherrscht, beide, Vater und Sohn, hatten sich Mühe gegeben miteinander klar zu kommen, aber dies war nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Das Ganze hatte damit geendet, dass sich beide laut angeschrien und beide wutentbrannt abgehauen sind. Nathan hatte Lucas noch nie so erlebt, der Teenager verabscheute eigentlich Streit, der Junge war einer der friedliebendsten Menschen, die er kannte. Zwischen Lucas und seinen Eltern stimmte definitiv Einiges nicht. Und jetzt hatte Lucas aufgegeben, er war die ewigen Streitereien, Ignorierungen und Verletzungen satt. Irgendwann konnte auch die positivst eingestellteste Person nicht mehr. Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Du kannst hier bleiben."  
  
Der blonde Teenager lächelt erleichtert auf.  
  
Bridger überlegt weiter. "Es ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn du hier bleibst."  
  
Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied der seaQuest schaut den Captain fragend an. "Warum?"  
  
"Du weißt doch, dass morgen mein Neffe hierher kommt um mich für ein paar Tage zu besuchen." Das Computergenie nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ich habe ihn in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Früher war das anders, als Carol, Robert und ich noch bei ihm und seinen Eltern in der Nähe wohnten, war er fast jeden Tag bei uns. Als wir wegzogen, hat er uns jede Ferien besucht. Er ist bloß 2 Jahre älter als du, mit dir auf dem Boot wird er sich sicherlich nicht so langweilen und du hättest auch endlich einmal jemanden in deinem Alter hier."  
  
Lucas grinst, der Captain war über den Besuch seines Neffens fast so aufgeregt, wie ein Erstklässler bei der Einschulung. "Es wäre wirklich cool, mal wieder mit jemand in meinem Alter zu reden. Nichts gegen die Crew, aber als Teenager hat man halt doch manchmal andere Interessen und Gesprächsthemen."  
  
Nathan lächelt. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr gut miteinander auskommen werdet."  
Am nächstem morgen steht Captain Bridger an der Andockschleuse. Die Crew hat das U- Boot bereits verlassen. Ein sehr großer Teenager betritt die seaQuest. Er hat kurze dunkle Haare und braune Augen. Er steuert direkt auf den Captain zu. "Onkel Nathan!"  
  
"Hallo Oliver!" Die beiden umarmen sich zur Begrüßung. "Wie groß bist du inzwischen? Du bist deinem Vater doch sicherlich bereits über den Kopf gewachsen."  
  
Oliver Stevens grinst. "Ja, ich hab Dad überholt. Ich bin 1.92 Meter groß."  
  
Nathan nickt anerkennend, Oliver wurde seinem totem Sohn Robert optisch immer ähnlicher. Sicherlich lag es daran, dass sich Carol und ihre Schwester so sehr äußerlich ähnelten. "Wie geht es Martha und Albert?"  
  
"Meinen Eltern geht es gut. Sie lassen dich übrigens ganz herzlich grüßen!"  
  
"Was macht das Collegeleben?" Will Captain Bridger wissen.  
  
"Es läuft ganz gut. Aber es ist ein riesiger Unterschied zur High School", erklärt der Teenager.  
  
Nathan nickt zustimmend. "New York war sicherlich auch eine große Umgewöhnung. Und es ist auch noch 500 Kilometer von deinem zu Hause entfernt."  
  
Oliver nickt heftig. "Und wie, vom Dorf in eine Großstadt. Ich hab mich am Anfang ganz schön einsam gefühlt. Inzwischen hab ich aber richtig gute Freunde gefunden."  
  
Captain Bridger nimmt eine von Olivers Reisetaschen. "So, jetzt zeig ich dir erst einmal deine Kabine für die nächsten paar Tage."  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager nimmt seine andere Tasche und folgt seinem Onkel.  
Schon eine halbe Stunde später führt Nathan Bridger seinen Neffen über das Boot und zeigt ihm alles. Die letzte Station der Führung ist der Moon Pool.  
  
Lucas hat einen Taucheranzug an und schwimmt mit Darwin. Als er den Captain und Oliver sieht, schwimmt er an den Beckenrand. Merkwürdigerweise folgt ihm Darwin nicht, er schwimmt weg.  
  
Der Captain stellt die beiden Teenager einander vor. "Lucas, das ist mein Neffe Oliver Stevensen, Oliver, das ist mein Computerspezialist Lucas Wolenczak."  
  
Oliver hebt eine Augenbraue. "Wolenczak? Irgendwie mit dem Wissenschaftler Dr. Wolenczak verwandt?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Mein Vater."  
  
"Aha, Onkel Nathan hat mir erzählt, dass du bereits einen College Abschluss in Stanford hast. Echt cool mit allem so schnell fertig zu sein. Keine nervigen Lehrer mehr, keine nervigen Mitschüler mehr."  
  
Das junge Genie lacht. "Ja, das ist schon recht praktisch! Aber es gibt auch außerhalb der Schule Leute die einen nerven können."  
  
Captain Bridger tut ganz entsetzt. "Ich hoffe, du meinst nicht mich damit. Ich kann dich gerne zum Kartoffelschälen abkommandieren!"  
  
Lucas hebt abwährend die Hände. "Aber nein, dass würde ich niemals wagen!" Er lächelt verschmitzt. "Außerdem können Sie mich gar nicht zum Kartoffelschälen abkommandieren. Die Kartoffeln, die die seaQuest bekommt, sind bereits geschält!"  
  
Captain Bridger setzt seinen ernsthaftesten Blick auf. "Das kann ich gerne für sie ändern lassen, Mister Wolenczak!"  
  
Der blonde Teenager schaut ganz betroffen, es sieht so aus, als ob er dem Captain jedes Wort glaubt. Auf einmal brechen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Oliver schaut von einem zum anderen. Sein Onkel und Lucas verstanden sich wirklich gut. Das war für jeden offensichtlich. Er füllte fast Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie sein Onkel von dem jungem Genie erzählt hatte; schon da hatte er gemerkt, dass Lucas Nathan wichtig war. Die beiden verband mehr als eine Freundschaft. Nach kurzem Nachdenken kommt er zu dem Entschluss, dass dies besser ist, als er sich erträumt hatte. Die kommenden Tage konnten wirklich sehr interessant werden. Tja, er könnte wirklich Spaß haben!  
Am Abend sitzen die beiden Teenager am Beckenrand des Moon Pools und unterhalten sich. Inzwischen hatte Oliver auch schon die ganze Senior Crew kennen gelernt, die alle sehr freundlich zu ihm gewesen waren. Captain Bridger ist zur Zeit auf der Brücke beschäftigt. Lucas fährt eine Hand durch das Wasser des Moon Pooles, der Delphin schwimmt draußen im Meer - zum Fressen. "Wie gefällt es dir in New York?"  
  
Oliver fummelt an seinem Schnürsenkel herum. "Oh die Stadt ist wirklich spitze. Ich kann dort endlich machen, was ich will, schließlich können meine Eltern mich jetzt nicht mehr dauernd kontrollieren. Außerdem habe ich dort ein paar echt coole Leute kennen gelernt!"  
  
Lucas streicht sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Wie finanzierst du das College? Zahlen deine Eltern oder musst du Jobben?"  
  
"Einen Teil bezahlt mir mein Dad, den Rest muss ich selbst dazu verdienen."  
  
"Das ist sicherlich ganz schön stressig."  
  
Oliver schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, nicht besonders, man muss einfach nur den richtigen Job haben, dann ist das kein Problem!"  
  
Lucas zieht die Augenbraun hoch. "Als was arbeitest du denn?"  
  
Der 18 jährige Teenager tut Geheimnisvoll. "Wenn ich dir das verraten würde, müsste ich dich auf der Stelle töten!" Dann lacht er los und kommt auf Lucas zu sprechen. "Und wie hast du dir das College finanziert?"  
  
Der blonde Teen lächelt. "Ich hatte ein Stipendium. Hätte ich das nicht gehabt, hätte mein Vater wahrscheinlich zahlen müssen. Du weißt ja, es gibt ein Gesetz gegen Kinderarbeit!" Beide müssen lachen.  
  
Oliver mustert Lucas auf einmal genau, es war Zeit, mit seinem kleinen Spielchen zu beginnen. "Ich glaube, ein Freund von mir hat mal deinen Namen erwähnt. Bis jetzt ist es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass du dieser Lucas bist. Aber eigentlich ist es ganz schön offensichtlich. Ich hätte wirklich früher darauf kommen müssen."  
  
Das Computergenie schaut verwirrt aus. "Von wem und was sprichst du?"  
  
"Ach nur jemand, den ich in New York kennen gelernt habe. Du warst doch mal in Node 3, nicht wahr?"  
  
Lucas nickt. "Ja, das war ich. Von wem sprichst du, was hat derjenige erzählt?"  
  
Oliver macht eine abwegige Handbewegung. "Ach nichts, vergiss es, das ist alles nicht so wichtig."  
  
Lucas zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, sein Tonfall wird ernster und bestimmter. "Wer?"  
  
"Ach nichts!" Der dunkelhaarige Teenager mit den braunen Augen hört aus einem Gang Schritte auf sie zukommen. Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. Plötzlich lässt er sich in den Moon Pool fallen. Das Wasser spritzt hoch. Lucas springt vor Schreck auf.  
  
In diesem Moment betritt Captain Bridger den Bereich des Moon Pooles. Er sieht nur noch, wie Lucas einen Schritt zur Seite macht und sein Neffe prustend aus dem Wasser auftaucht. Das Computergenie der seaQuest kniet sich an den Beckenrand und hält Oliver helfend die Hand hin.  
  
Captain Bridger stellt sich ein paar Schritte neben den blauäugigen Teen und stellt erleichtert fest, dass seinem Neffen anscheint nicht Schlimmeres zugestoßen ist.  
  
Oliver mustert Lucas, der ihm immer noch die Hand hinstreckt. "Vergiss es! So schnell verzeih ich dir nicht!"  
  
Nathan horcht auf: was war zwischen den beiden Jungen vorgefallen?  
  
Lucas schaut Oliver verwirrt an. "Was?"  
  
Umständlich klettert der nasse Teenager aus dem Pool heraus. "Tu doch nicht so scheinheilig! Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"  
  
Captain Bridger mischt sich nun in das Gespräch ein. "Kann mir bitte einmal jemand erklären, was hier vorgefallen ist?"  
  
Bevor Lucas etwas sagen kann, spricht Oliver. "Wir haben uns eigentlich nur miteinander unterhalten, ich hab dann eine doofe Bemerkung gemacht und daraufhin hat mich Lucas einfach in den Moon Pool gestoßen!"  
  
Das junge Genie bekommt große Augen. "Ich hab was? Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig?" Oliver schaut Lucas sauer an. "Du weißt genau wovon ich rede. Du könntest es wenigstens zugeben!"  
  
Captain Bridger schaut von einem Teen zum anderen. Wem sollte er glauben? Lucas, den er seit 4 Monaten kannte und für den er sich verantwortlich fühlte und ihn als Sohn empfand? Oder seinem Neffen, den er seit dessen Geburt kannte? Beide Jungen hatten ihn bis jetzt nie angelogen. Lucas war niemand, der wenn er gereizt wurde, mit Gewalt antwortete. Die Waffen des Computergenies waren seine Intelligenz und seine sprachliche Schlagfertigkeit. Sprache und Intellekt benutze er zur Selbstverteidigung. Aber Oliver war auch niemand, der sich einfach so eine Geschichte ausdachte um jemand anderem zu schaden. Warum sollte er dies auch tun? Wem sollte er in diesem Fall nur glauben? "Oliver, kann es sein, dass du bloß das Gleichgewicht verloren hast und es so auf dich wirkte, als ob Lucas dich gestoßen hat?"  
  
Oliver schaut seinen Onkel beleidigt an. "Na toll, mein eigener Onkel hält mich für einen Lügner!"  
  
Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich einem von euch mehr glaube als dem anderem. Ich möchte nur alle Möglichkeiten in Erwägung ziehen."  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ungerechtigkeiten nicht ausstehen."  
  
Lucas schenkt dem älteren Jungen einen Blick, der deutlich aussagt, was er von ihm hält.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich haben wir beide Schuld an der ganzen Sache. Ich hätte das vorhin wirklich nicht sagen sollen. Das war wirklich ziemlich fies von mir!" Oliver senkt den Blick.  
  
"Was hast du denn zu Lucas gesagt?"  
  
"Das will ich nicht unbedingt noch einmal wiederholen. Ich bin wirklich nicht stolz darauf. An seiner Stelle und in seinem Alter hätte ich vielleicht auch so darauf reagiert."  
  
Nathan schaut nun sein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied an. "Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"  
  
Lucas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Er hat keine schlimme Bemerkung gemacht. Ich hab ihn wirklich nicht in den Moon Pool gestoßen. Bitte glauben Sie mir!"  
  
Oliver schaut den blonden Teen verächtlich an. "Sag mal, wie feige bist du eigentlich? Wenn man Mist baut, muss man gefälligst auch dafür gerade stehen!"  
  
In Lucas steigt die Wut auf, er fühlt sich ungerecht behandelt. "Sag mal spinnst du? Verdammt noch mal, was soll das?"  
  
Captain Bridger blickt Lucas tadelnd an. "Nicht in diesem Ton!"  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain finster an, er fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt. Das seine Eltern ihm nie glaubten war er ja gewöhnt, aber das jetzt anscheinend auch noch der Captain gegen ihn war, dass hatte er nicht erwartet. Er musste hier raus. "Vielen Dank! Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Sie auf seiner Seite stehen!" Der Teenager dreht sich um und geht sauer auf die Tür zu.  
  
Nathan Bridger ruft ihm hinterher. "Lucas, ich bin auf gar keiner Seite!"  
  
Kurz bevor das blonde Computergenie den Raum verlässt dreht er sich noch einmal um. "Wenn Sie meinen." Dann verschwindet er.  
  
Nathan dreht sich zu seinem Neffen. Der Junge ist immer noch klatschnass. In ihm meldet sich sein schlechtes Gewissen, er hätte Oliver erst einmal zum Umziehen schicken sollen. Hoffentlich würde der Junge durch die nasse Kleidung nicht krank. "Geh dich jetzt erst einmal umziehen. Wenn du wieder trocken bist, kommst du zu mir in die Kabine und wir reden über das Ganze." Beide gehen in verschiedene Richtungen davon.  
Captain Bridger klopft an die Kabinentür seines jüngsten Besatzungsmitgliedes. Da er keine Antwort erhält, betritt er einfach so die Kabine. Sein Blick schweift durch die unaufgeräumte Kabine, sofort stellt er fest, dass Lucas nicht da ist. Na ja, dann würde er halt erst morgen mit dem Jungen reden. Vielleicht war das ja auch ganz gut so, so hatte Lucas nämlich auch erst einmal die Zeit zum Abkühlen.  
Etwas später sitzt Oliver in der Kabine seines Onkels.  
  
"So und jetzt möchte ich einmal in aller Ruhe hören, was am Moon Pool vorgefallen ist."  
  
Oliver trinkt einen Schluck Tee, den sein Onkel für ihn gemacht hatte, aus der Tasse mit dem seaQuest Logo. "Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Eigentlich weißt du schon alles."  
  
"Erzähl es mir bitte trotzdem."  
  
"Okay, wir standen am Moon Pool und haben uns über alles Mögliche unterhalten. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass Lucas und ich einen gemeinsamen Bekannten haben. Na ja, wir haben uns dann über den Bekannten geredet und über das was damit zusammen hängt. Tja und dann hab ich etwas ziemlich Dummes gesagt und daraufhin hat er mich ohne Vorwarnung geschubst. Ich hab mit so etwas echt nicht gerechnet und hab daher das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin in den Pool gefallen."  
  
Captain Bridger nickt verstehend mit dem Kopf. "Aha, könnte es nicht sein, dass er dich unabsichtlich geschubst hat? Vielleicht hat er eine Bewegung gemacht und hat dich dabei aus Versehen berührt?"  
  
Oliver Stevensen schüttelt den Kopf. "Leider nein. Wenn du das ganze gesehen hättest, wärest du auch davon überzeugt."  
  
Nathan beobachtet seinen Neffen, er kann sehen, dass dieser noch etwas auf dem Herzen hat, aber anscheinend nicht weiß, wie er es sagen soll. "Oliver, du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Da ist doch noch etwas!"  
  
Oliver rutscht unruhig im Sessel hin und her. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen soll. Ich will nicht das Lucas wegen mir irgendwelche Probleme bekommt."  
  
Nathan schaut seinen Neffen an. "Glaubst du, dass es Lucas in Probleme bringt?" Der dunkelhaarige Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Wäre es dann nicht vielleicht gut, wenn ich es wüsste?"  
  
Oliver überlegt einen Moment. "Ich glaube schon. Vielleicht weißt du es ja auch schon längst. Lucas hat es mir erzählt, als wir über Node 3 geredet haben. Ich glaube er wollte vor mir etwas Eindruck schinden. Weißt du was damals dort vorgefallen ist?"  
  
"Nur ungefähr. Er hat mir schon etwas darüber erzählt aber sicherlich nicht jede Kleinigkeit."  
  
Oliver nimmt einen erneuten Schluck aus der Tasse mit dem warmen Tee. "Wusstest du, dass er sich, als er dort war, in die World Bank eingehackt hat?"  
  
Bridger ist fassungslos, seine Stimme wird lauter. "Er hat was?"  
  
"Er hat sich in die World Bank gehackt", erzählt er erneut.  
  
"Das hätte ich nicht gedacht! Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Bridger hofft auf Kopfschütteln. Aber zu seiner Enttäuschung nickt sein Neffe mit dem Kopf. "Ja, er hat es mir erzählt, aber ich wusste dies auch schon vorher von dem Bekannten. Du weißt, dass Lucas die Fähigkeiten dazu hat."  
  
Nathan nickt halb abwesend mit dem Kopf. "Ich weiß, am Computer ist er unglaublich."  
  
Der Teen hat die Tasse weggestellt und spielt inzwischen an seiner Armbanduhr herum. "Lucas bekommt wegen mir doch jetzt keinen Ärger oder? Das möchte ich wirklich nicht!"  
  
Bridger lächelt seinem Neffen aufmunternd zu. "Keine Angst, Lucas ist für sich selbst verantwortlich, nicht du. Wenn er etwas macht, hat er auch die entsprechenden Konsequenzen zu tragen!"  
  
Oliver schaut seinen Onkel an. "Bitte sag ihm nicht, dass ich dir das gesagt habe. Er kann mich anscheinend eh schon nicht leiden. Ich möchte nicht, dass er denkt, ich würde ihn bei dir anschwärzen und schlechtmachen."  
  
Bridger nickt. "Ich werde versuchen dich aus der Sache herauszuhalten, aber versprechen kann ich dir leider nichts." Der Captain der seaQuest schaut auf die Uhr. "Jetzt ist es schon zu spät, um mit ihm darüber zu reden. Aber ich werde das gleich morgen tun."  
  
Oliver steht auf und gähnt. "So, ich geh jetzt mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht Onkel Nathan."  
  
"Nacht Oliver."  
  
Captain Bridger bleibt allein in seiner Kabine zurück. Er ist von seinem jüngsten Besatzungsmitglied enttäuscht. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Lucas und er ein besonderes Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Und jetzt dies. Warum hatte ihm Lucas nie etwas davon erzählt? Sonst konnten sie doch immer über alles reden. Oder hatte ihm der Junge noch mehr verheimlicht? Lucas konnte doch nicht so dämlich sein und sich in die World Bank hacken! Was hätte oder hatte der Junge alles in dem Netzt angestellt? Was wäre, wenn er erwischt worden wäre? Dies war kein Streich eines kleinen Jungens mehr! Die World Bank war nicht irgendein Spiel. Gleich am nächsten Morgen musste er unbedingt ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Teenager reden!  
Am nächsten Tag betritt Captain Bridger um 14 Uhr das Hydrophonische Labor. Dieses Labor war für Experimente mit Pflanzen. Das Ganze glich eher einem Gewächshaus als einem Labor auf einem U- Boot.  
  
Lucas sitzt in einer Ecke zwischen großen Pflanzen und ist über ein Buch gebeugt. Als er den Captain hört blickt er von seiner Lektüre auf. "Oh, hallo Captain, was machen Sie denn hier?"  
  
"Das gleiche wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen."  
  
Der Teenager überlegt einen Moment. "Ich komme gerne hierher um nachzudenken oder wenn ich allein sein will. Es ist ein gutes Versteck. Na ja, ich schätze, es war ein gutes Versteck!"  
  
Bridger lächelt den Jungen an. "Ich werde es nicht verraten, aber du hättest mir ruhig einmal Bescheid sagen können. Oder wenigstens deinen Pal mitnehmen können. Ich such dich schon den ganzen Morgen!"  
  
Lucas schaut beschämt zur Seite. "Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie mich suchen."  
  
Nathan nickt neugierig. "Schon okay, kommst du oft hier her?"  
  
Der blonde Teen zuckt mit den Schultern. "Manchmal. Hier ist es immer schön ruhig und keiner stört einen. Der Perfekte Ort, wenn man mal eine Auszeit braucht."  
  
Der Captain nickt verstehend. Die ganze Sache von gestern schien dem Jungen ganz schön nahe zu gehen. Wenn er daran dachte, war seine Wut auf Lucas inzwischen verflogen, er war nur noch unglaublich enttäuscht. Wenn er den Teenager aber jetzt hier so sah, kam auch Mitleid in ihm auf. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Lucas Streit nicht mochte und immer versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. "Du warst heute nicht beim Frühstück und auch nicht beim Mittagessen."  
  
Das Computergenie nickt. "Ich hatte keinen Hunger."  
  
Bridger schaut den Teenager unglaublich an. "Keinen Hunger?"  
  
Lucas denkt an seine morgendliche Begegnung mit dem Commander zurück. Die ganze Crew wusste inzwischen von Oliver, was sich angeblich am Moon Pool abgespielt hatte. "Na ja, ich hatte auch keine Lust mit noch eine Standpauke anzuhören. Die von Commander Ford hat mir für heute völlig gereicht."  
  
Nathan nickt erneut verstehend. Das war auch mal wieder etwas, was typisch für den Teen war. Manchmal konnte Lucas seine ganze Intelligenz in einer Konfrontation ausspielen und dann ließ er manchmal aber auch alles über sich ergehen, damit es bald ein Ende hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er Lucas immer als gerecht und ehrlich empfunden, aber jetzt war er sich einfach nicht mehr darüber im Klaren, wer der Teen wirklich war.  
  
Captain Bridger entscheidet sich auf den gestrigen Vorfall zu sprechen zu kommen. "Du bleibst immer noch dabei, dass du gestern nichts gemacht hast?" Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf, eine blonde Strähne fällt ihm ins Gesicht. "Okay, aber es gibt noch etwas anderes worüber wir reden müssen." Der Teenager zieht die Augenbraun fragend hoch. "Du hast dich damals in Node 3 in die World Bank eingehackt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Einen Moment lang ist das junge Genie sprachlos, dann nickt er mit dem Kopf. "Ja, woher wissen Sie das?"  
  
Bridger ist enttäuscht, bis eben hatte er noch gehofft, dass der Junge dies nicht getan hatte. "Woher ich das weiß spielt keine Rolle, wichtig ist, warum du es getan hast!"  
  
Der blonde Teenager überlegt, wie sollte er das dem Captain am besten erklären, er wusste ja selber, dass er damals einen Fehler gemacht hatte. "Na ja, jemand hat mir das Ganze schmackhaft gemacht. Er wusste, wie er mich am besten dazu bekommen konnte."  
  
Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. "Lucas, du bist intelligent genug um zu wissen, dass das falsch ist. Ich dachte, du kennst den Unterschied zwischen richtig und falsch. Ich dachte, du wüsstest wo deine Grenzen sind. Lucas, die World Bank ist kein Spiel!"  
  
Das Computergenie fühlt den Ärger in sich hoch steigen. Der Captain ließ ihn nicht einmal das Ganze erklären. Trotz steigt in ihm hoch. "Ich weiß, dass die World Bank kein Spiel ist. Das brauchen Sie mir nicht zu erklären. Außerdem, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich mich für Sie auch schon in einige Sachen hereingehackt habe?"  
  
Bridger weiß, dass Lucas mit dem letzten Punkt Recht hatte. "Lucas, das ist etwas Anderes und das weißt du auch. Ja, ich habe dich schon darum gebeten, dich in verschiedene Sachen hereinzuhacken. Aber nicht in die World Bank! Außerdem hatte ich für meine Bitten an dich auch immer einen guten Grund."  
  
*Die World Bank hatte damals auch einen guten Grund, jedenfalls dachte ich das damals!* Schießt es dem blondem Teen durch den Kopf. Langsam spitze sich die ganze Situation zu. "Ich hab das Gefühl Sie geben mir gar keine richtige Chance, Sie stempeln mich von Anfang an als den Bösen ab, Sie wollen mir eigentlich gar nicht zuhören!" Die Stimme des Teenagers wird lauter.  
  
"Bitte nicht in diesem Ton Lucas! Ich habe das Gefühl als würde ich dich nicht kennen, erst der Moon Pool und jetzt erfahre ich das mit der World Bank!" Auch Bridgers Stimme wird lauter.  
  
Das Computergenie steht auf und nimmt das Buch in die Hand. "Ich glaube, Sie kennen mich wirklich nicht! Sonst würden Sie das mit dem Moon Pool nicht von mir denken."  
  
Der Captain schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich erfahre, dass du mir etwas verheimlicht hast. Was soll ich jetzt bitte schön anderes denken? Versetz dich mal in meine Lage!"  
  
Lucas funkelt den Captain wütend an. Er wurde immer wütender, er hasste es, wenn man ihn ungerecht behandelte. Heute Morgen bei Commander Ford hatte er sich noch zurückhalten können, aber jetzt bei dem Captain, zu dem er immer aufgesehen hatte, ging es einfach nicht mehr! "Wissen Sie was, denken Sie doch vor mir aus, was Sie wollen! Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt inzwischen scheißegal! Sie können mich mal!"  
  
Nathan schnappt nach Luft, so hatte er sein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied noch nie erlebt. "Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton junger Mann. Ich frage mich, ob hier der richtige Platz für dich ist. Vielleicht sollte ich, wenn die Woche zu Ende ist, Kontakt zu deinem Vater aufnehmen!"  
  
Dem Teen fällt das Buch aus der Hand. Die Worte des Captains taten richtig weh. Der Captain wusste, dass er mit seinen Eltern nicht klar kam und dass er sich auf der seaQuest zu Hause fühlte. Er schenkt dem Captain einen vernichtenden Blick. "Vielleicht sollten Sie das wirklich tun. Dann sind Sie mich wenigstens endlich los!" Lucas macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und rennt aus dem Labor.  
  
"Lucas!" Bridger schreit dem Jungen hinterher, aber auch dies kann ihn nicht aufhalten. In ihm steigt sein schlechtes Gewissen hoch. Er hatte sich von Lucas reizen lassen. Er würde den Jungen niemals zurück zu seinen Eltern schicken, das würde er nicht übers Herz bringen. Warum hatte er das alles gesagt. Er wusste, dass er Lucas damit unheimlich verletzt hatte. Das ganze Gespräch war in die falschen Bahnen gelaufen. Bridger hebt das Buch auf. Sein Blick fällt auf den Buchdeckel "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht" von Janet Tashjian. Er musste sich unbedingt bei dem Jungen entschuldigen.  
Die nächsten zwei Tage waren für keinen der Crew sehr angenehm. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung auf dem U- Boot. Die kleine Crew wusste, dass sich ihr Captain und ihr jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied heftig gestritten hatten, aber um was es in dem Streit ging, wusste niemand. Nur Benjamin Krieg, Tim O'Neill und Doktor Westphalen waren in der Sache mit dem Moon Pool völlig von Lucas Unschuld überzeugt. Der Rest der Crew wusste einfach nicht, was er glauben sollte. Sie hatten Lucas immer als ehrlich erlebt, aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie Oliver gleich zu einem Lügner abstempeln würden. Der Neffe des Captains wirkte aber auch sehr freundlich auf sie. Außerdem bemerkten sie auch, dass der Captain Zweifel hatte und er kannte beide Jungs schließlich am Besten. Die 5 Wissenschaftler, die an Bord waren, meinten, dass Oliver derjenige sei, der die Wahrheit erzähle. Es wäre ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass Lucas durchdrehen würde. Für sie war es klar, dass mit dem Jungen etwas nicht stimmte. Warum sonst hätte ihn sein Vater auch so weit wie möglich von sich fort geschickt? Lucas könnte eigentlich doch perfekt in der Firma von Dr. Wolenczak arbeiten. Dr. Westphalen konnte über die 5 nur ihren Kopf schütteln. Bei ihnen kam die pure Eifersucht auf das junge Genie durch.  
Lucas schien es, als würden sich die Tage ewig hinziehen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall mit dem Captain sprechen. Zum einen war er immer noch sauer, dann hatte er Angst, dass er deshalb etwas Doofes sagen würde, und zum anderen war er auch nicht sehr glücklich über den Streit. Er hatte Sachen gesagt, die er gar nicht so gemeint hatte und dies war ihm jetzt auch peinlich. Er wusste, dass er sich eigentlich mit dem Captain über den Streit, und was damit verbunden war, unterhalten müsste, aber er wollte das nicht und er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass er das jetzt nicht konnte.  
  
Es wurde immer schwieriger, dem Captain aus dem Weg zu gehen. Lucas hatte schon das Gefühl, als ob der Captain einen Peilsender an ihm angebracht hatte. Einmal hatte er es sogar nur geschafft, vor Bridger zu verschwinden, indem er in einen Belüftungsschacht geklettert und so abgehauen war.  
  
Darwin war im Moment leider auch nicht da zum Reden, er hatte eine Delphingruppe getroffen und wollte mit ihnen ein paar Tage herumschwimmen. Der Teenager hatte auch das Gefühl, dass Darwin Oliver nicht besonders mochte.  
Seit dem Streit hatte Nathan Bridger noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich bei dem blonden Teen zu entschuldigen. Alle Versuche waren bis jetzt fehlgeschlagen. Der Junge schaffte es, ihm immer hundertprozentig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es war schon fast, als ob Lucas spüren konnte, wenn der Captain in der Nähe war und konnte dann sofort verschwinden. Der Junge kannte das Boot wie seine Hosentasche, kein Schlupfwinkel war vor ihm verborgen. Die zierliche Figur erleichtert ihm bestimmt auch noch zusätzlich das Verschwinden.  
  
Bridger wusste einfach nicht, wem er glauben sollte, Lucas hatte mit der World Bank einen Fehler begangen, aber inzwischen hatte Bridger eingesehen, dass dies nicht bedeutete, dass er Oliver auch in den Moon Pool geschubst hatte. Er kannte den blonden Teen doch eigentlich, er kannte ihn doch. Hatte er Oliver nur geglaubt, weil er ihn optisch und von seiner Art her an Robert erinnerte? Wenn Oliver ihn angelogen hatte, hatte er jetzt wahrscheinlich für immer Lucas` Vertrauen verloren. Er musste ihm unbedingt sagen, dass er das mit den Eltern des Computerexperten nicht erst gemeint hatte.  
  
Nathan schaut auf den Tisch seiner Kabine, dort liegt immer noch Lucas` Buch. Der Teenager war eine Leseratte. Er verschlang ständig irgendwelche Bücher der unterschiedlichsten Art. Da auf dem Boot allerdings nicht viel Platz für Bücher war, lieh sich Lucas oft welche von anderen Crewmitgliedern aus. Die Bestände der Senior Crew hatte das Computergenie bereits durch. Es schien anscheinend kein Thema zu geben, das ihn nicht interessierte. Bücher, die auch im Internet veröffentlicht waren, las der Blondschopf am Computer. Allerdings zog er, obwohl er ja bekanntermaßen ein riesiger Computerfreak ist, ein richtiges Buch einem Manuskript im Computer tausendmal vor.  
  
Bridger hatte das Buch "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht" aus Neugier am Vortag durchgelesen. Der Buchrücken hatte ein interessantes Buch versprochen, und so war es auch gewesen. In dem Buch ging es um einen hochintelligenten Teenager mit dem Pseudonym Larry. Im Internet hat er eine eigene Website. Dort kritisiert er Konsumgläubigkeit, Umweltzerstörung, Starkult und ruft zu mehr Toleranz und zu einem offeneren Umgang miteinander auf. Immer mehr Leute stoßen auf die Seite und sind begeistert, denn endlich sagt einmal jemand, was Sache ist! Täglich werden es immer mehr Fans die seine Seite anklicken, die ganze Welt liest seine Seite. Viele werden von der Website beeinflusst. Doch niemand weiß, wer wirklich hinter dieser Homepage steckt, niemand weiß, wie Larry wirklich heißt, und wer er ist. Die Fans stellen immer mehr Nachforschungen wegen Larry an. Schließlich schafft es einer und enttarnt ihn. Ein Starrummel um Larry beginnt und der bringt einiges für Larry mit sich. Aber den Rummel um seine Person wollte dieser ja gerade nicht haben. Schließlich sieht er nur noch einen Ausweg für sich. Er täuscht seinen eigenen Selbstmord vor.  
  
Larrys vorgetäuschter Selbstmord erinnert Bridger an den Regulator, dieser hatte auch seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht. Lucas hatte damals gesagt, dass er dies gut verstehen konnte. Nathan hatte diese Äußerung damals sehr erschreckt und dies tat sie auch heute noch. Hoffentlich fühlte der Teenager sich nie gezwungen dieses zu tun.  
  
Er nimmt das Buch in die Hand und schlägt es auf. Er durchblättert es kurz, bei Lucas Lesezeichen hält er inne. Es war ein Einfacher orangener Zettel, auf dem eine Adresse und eine Vidphone Nummer aufgekritzelt waren. Und zwar die von Nick. Bridger wusste, dass dies der rothaarige Junge von Node 3 war, den Lucas damals persönlich kennengelernt hatte, aber auch schon vorher aus dem Internet als Wolfman kannte.  
  
Der Captain schaut auf die Vidphone Nummer, er wollte gerne wissen, was genau bei Node 3 vorgefallen war. Vielleicht hatte er Lucas ja auch Unrecht getan. Er hatte sich schließlich nicht wirklich angehört, was der blonde Teen zu dem Thema zu sagen hatte. Wer weiß, was damals wirklich so alles geschehen ist. Allerdings würde er im Moment von seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied keine Antwort darauf erhalten. Dies würde nämlich voraussetzen, dass der Teen ihm überhaupt zuhörte. Tja und bevor ihm Lucas überhaupt zuhören konnte, musste er den Jungen ja überhaupt erst einmal erwischen, was im Moment bekanntlich ja sehr schwierig war.  
  
Nathan nimmt einen weißen Zettel und legt ihn an die Stelle, wo vorher das Lesezeichen im Buch war. Nathan nimmt den orangenen Zettel und tippt die Nummer ins Vidphone, die Lucas auf das Stück Papier gekritzelt hatte.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit erscheint das Bild von einem rothaarigen Teenager auf dem Bildschirm. Seine Haare fallen ihm bis zur Schulter und er hat eine Sonnenbrille auf. "Ja?"  
  
Bridger erkannte Wolfman wieder, er hatte ihn damals zwar nur sehr, sehr kurz gesehen, aber er wusste, dass der Junge es war. "Hallo, mein Name ist Captain Bridger von der seaQuest, ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt wer ich..."  
  
Nick setzt die Sonnenbrille ab. "Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Lucas hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Ist alles okay, geht es ihm gut? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"  
  
Bridger muss innerlich lächeln. Lucas hatte von ihm erzählt! Die beiden schienen gut befreundet zu sein, wenn sich der rothaarige Teenager gleich Sorgen machte. "Nein, nein, na ja irgendwie schon, aber kein Unfall oder so etwas, du kannst dich also wieder beruhigen. Allerdings hab ich mich mit Lucas gestritten."  
  
Wolfman schaut den Captain unglaublich an. "Gestritten? Mit Frankenstein? Dann müssen Sie ihn aber ordentlich auf die Palme gebracht haben. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir über die gleiche Person reden?"  
  
Nathan Bridger nickt. "Ja, ich habe ihn ziemlich verärgert. Er spricht seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr mit mir und geht mir dauernd aus dem Weg!"  
  
Der Teenager pfeift durch die Zähne. "Hui! Um was ging es denn?"  
  
"Seinen Hack in die World Bank."  
  
Wolfman bekommt große Augen. "Sie wissen davon?"  
  
Bridger nickt erneut. "Ja, aber erst seit drei Tagen. Ich hab es von jemand Anderen erfahren und mich ziemlich darüber geärgert!"  
  
Nick schaut den Captain prüfend an. "Haben Sie sich darüber geärgert, dass sich Lucas in die World Bank gehackt hat oder darüber, dass er es ihnen nicht selber erzählt hat?"  
  
Der U- Boot Captain ist verblüfft, der Teen war wirklich gut. "Beides! Allerdings weiß ich nicht wirklich, warum er es getan hat. Meiner Frage damals ist er ausgewichen und danach hab ich ihm nicht mehr die Chance gegeben, sich richtig zu verteidigen. Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, was damals wirklich vorgefallen ist?" Er schaut den Teen bittend an.  
  
Nick zögert, sollte er dem Captain wirklich alles erzählen? Lucas hatte sicherlich seine Gründe, warum er es nicht erzählt hatte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen das sagen kann."  
  
"Bitte, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig. Ich muss wissen, warum Lucas es getan hat. Ich muss wissen, ob ich ihm großes Unrecht angetan habe! Außerdem ist da auch noch etwas anderes, weswegen er sozusagen beschuldigt wird."  
  
Einen Moment lang denkt der Teenager nach, dann fasst er einen Entschluss. "Würde ich Lucas irgendwo heraushelfen, wenn ich ihnen das jetzt erzähle?"  
  
Bridger nickt leicht. "Das ist sehr gut möglich. Die Wahrheit würde mir sicherlich sehr weiterhelfen."  
  
Wolfman nickt. "Okay, ich erzähle es aber nur, weil ich Frankenstein damit wahrscheinlich helfen werde. Sie wissen doch sicherlich noch, warum wir damals die seaQuest kontaktiert haben?"  
  
"Ja, ihr brauchtet Module." Sagt der Captain überzeugt.  
  
Der rothaarige Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. "Das stimmt leider nicht. Wir haben Sie damals angelogen. Wir hatten die seaQuest nur aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund kontaktiert. Wegen Lucas!"  
  
Die Überraschung ist Bridger gut anzumerken. "Aber warum?"  
  
Nick lächelt. "Weil wir den besten Hacker auf der Welt brauchten!"  
  
Bridger ist erneut sprachlos, er wusste das Lucas gut war, aber so gut? "Lucas ist der beste...?"  
  
"Ja, Frankenstein ist der beste Hacker, den es gibt. Er ist eine Legende, ein Mythos, auch wenn er das selber nicht war haben will. Aber das ist halt typisch Lucas Wolenczak, ich bin mir sicher, dass er nie erzählt hat, wie gut er wirklich ist. Er weiß, er ist sehr gut, aber wie gut er wirklich ist, will er nicht war haben." Nick lächelt verschmitzt.  
  
Bridger nickt. "Dass Lucas gut ist wissen wir natürlich alle auf der seaQuest. Er hat auch ein enormes Selbstbewusstsein am Computer. Dass er der beste ist, hat er uns aber wirklich nie erzählt." Nathan überlegt kurz. "Weiß die UEO wie gut er in Wirklichkeit ist?"  
  
Wolfman schüttelt den Kopf, dabei fallen ihn ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht. "Natürlich nicht, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es ihnen sonst gesagt hatten. Nur wir Hacker wissen, wer der Beste ist. Frankenstein ist der Einzige, der es je geschafft hat, sich in ein System wie die World Bank hereinzuhacken."  
  
Nathan denkt über das nach, was ihm der Teen mit den roten Haaren gerade gesagt hatte. "Ihr habt uns also damals kontaktiert, damit sich Lucas in die World Bank hereinhackt?"  
  
Der Teenager bestätigt dies mit einem Nicken. "Ja, das haben wir. Wir haben alle versucht uns in die World Bank hereinzuhacken. Aber noch nicht einmal Mycroft hat das geschafft. Und bis dahin galt er am Computer unschlagbar. Uns kam also nur noch Frankenstein als einzige Möglichkeit in den Sinn. Deshalb haben wir versucht herauszufinden, wer er wirklich ist und wo er sich aufhält. Als wir die UEO Codes geknackt hatten, wussten wir es dann."  
  
Bridger schaut verärgert aus. "Ihr habt die UEO Codes geknackt?"  
  
"Hups, dass hätte ich wohl besser nicht sagen sollen. Aber wir haben dort wirklich nichts angestellt. Versprochen!"  
  
"Das will ich auch hoffen. Ich dachte immer die UEO Codes wären nicht so leicht zu knacken."  
  
Nick wiegt seinen Kopf hin und her. "Das sind sie ja auch nicht, aber es ist halt nichts unmöglich. Die sollten Lucas wirklich einmal über die Codes drüber schauen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er das System entwerfen würde, hätte niemand eine Chance. Genau wie bei der seaQuest. Seit Lucas das Anti- Hacker System für die seaQuest kreiert hat, hat niemand es mehr geschafft." Wolfman grinst stolz. "Die besten Anti- Hacker Programme werde halt doch von Hackern selbst geschrieben!"  
  
Der Captain findet dies zwar alles sehr interessant, aber will eigentlich wissen, was in Node 3 geschehen war. "Was ist passiert als die seaQuest weg war?"  
  
"Na ja, Mycroft hat Lucas den Computer gezeigt und was man mit ihm machen kann. Wie man mit ihm positiv die Welt verbessern kann, wie man z.B. mit ihm Wahlbetrug verhindern kann. Mycroft hat dabei ziemlich eindrucksvoll gewirkt. Danach hat er Lucas erzählt, warum er wirklich hier ist. Nämlich wegen der World Bank. Er hat Lucas versucht zu überzeugen, sich in das System hereinzuhacken und dass er unsere einzige Chance war, in das System zu kommen. Mycroft hat Frankenstein erzählt, dass wir mit dank der World Bank der ganzen Welt helfen können, die Welt verbessern zu können. Und dass Lucas mit seinem Hack den Schmerz der Welt beenden könnte. Er könnte z.B. Kriege verhindern." Nathan hängt gespannt an den Lippen von Lucas Freund. Er konnte gut verstehen, dass die Worte von Mycroft auf einen jungen Menschen sehr viel Eindruck machten. " Nach einigem Zögern hat Lucas es dann versucht, sich in die World Bank zu hacken und wie Sie wissen, hat er es ja auch geschafft. Wir waren alle so begeistert. Lucas hat uns den Zugang zu dem Computersystem ermöglicht. Aber wir sind noch nicht gleich rein. Das wollten wir erst später tun. Später haben Lucas, Julianna und ich uns über Mycroft unterhalten. Jedenfalls fiel uns bei dem Gespräch über Mycroft auf, dass wir wenig über einen bestimmten Ausschnitt seines Lebens wussten. Wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können, haben Frankie und ich daraufhin beschlossen, am Computer Nachforschungen über ihn anzustellen. Die Antworten haben uns aber dann ziemlich erschreckt. Mycroft hat auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten gearbeitet, für NORPAC und die CIA und so gar einen Menschen dabei getötet. Mycroft hat mitbekommen, was wir herausgefunden haben. Er hat und erklärt, was er damals getan hat, konnte uns aber nicht davon überzeugen, dass der Mord gerechtfertigt war. Er meinte, dass mit der World Bank wäre jetzt seine Entschuldigung an die Welt.  
  
Später haben wir uns zu dritt noch einmal allein unterhalten. Frankie war überzeugt, dass Mycroft das alles nur tat, um so den Mord an dem Mann wieder gutzumachen und den Bezug zur Realität verloren hatte. Er meinte auch, dass wir das mit der World Bank nicht machen sollten, dass das nicht richtig war und das System viel zu instabil war, dass wir großen Schaden anrichten könnten. Wir würden ein riesiges Chaos auslösen und wer weiß was anrichten." Nathan spürte Stolz in sich aufkommen. Der blonde Teenaher hatte seinen Fehler also eingesehen. "Danach hat er auch, glaube ich, mit ihnen am Vidphone gesprochen. Danach hat er, glaube ich, beschlossen, was er tun würde." Bridger konnte sich noch gut an das Gespräch mit Lucas erinnern. Er hatte damals schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass den Teenager etwas stark beschäftigte und etwas nicht stimmte. "Als wir dann das System der World Bank betreten wollten, hat Lucas den Link zur World Bank abgebrochen. Mycroft ist stinksauer geworden. Aber Lucas war echt toll. Er erklärte, dass sich die Probleme der Welt nur lösen könnten, wenn die Menschen sich kennenlernen würden, von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und dass die World Bank nicht irgendein Computerspiel war. Mycroft ist auf Lucas losgegangen und hat angefangen ihn zu würgen. Ich glaube, er hätte Frankenstein umgebracht, wenn mir nicht noch gerade eingefallen wäre, Mycroft die Bilder von seinem ersten Mord vorzuspielen. Erst da hat er realisiert, was er gerade eigentlich tat. Dass er fast noch jemanden umgebracht hätte. Lucas erzählte, dass sich das Verstecken hinter Maschinen, Photonen und Computern nichts bringen würde und im Grunde nur Schaden damit angerichtet würde. Man könnte nur helfen, wenn man den anderen auch kennt. Schließlich hat er es wirklich geschafft Mycroft davon zu überzeugen, dass er die World Bank in Ruhe lassen sollte.  
  
Sie wären so stolz auf Lucas gewesen!"  
  
Bridger nickt. Er ist wirklich unheimlich stolz auf den Jungen. Ja, er hatte einen Fehler begangen indem er sich überhaut erst in die World Bank herein gehackt hatte. Aber danach hatte er hervorragend reagiert und alles richtig gemacht. Er konnte zu Recht stolz auf sein Jüngstes Crewmitglied sein. Er fühlte väterlichen Stolz in sich aufkommen, obwohl Lucas zu seinem Leidwesen nicht sein eigener Sohn war. Er würde einiges dafür tun, einen Sohn wie Lucas zu haben, aber den eigentlichen Eltern des Teens war ihr eigener Sohn egal. Tja, ein Kind zu besitzen machte einen nicht unbedingt gleich zu den perfekten Eltern, egal wer man war und wie viel Geld man besaß. "Wolfman ich bin dir wirklich dankbar dafür, dass du Lucas vor Mycrofts Attacke gerettet hast, wer weiß was sonst noch geschehen wäre. Und vielen Dank, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr du mir geholfen hast. Ich habe Lucas wirklich U,nrecht getan. Ich muss mich unbedingt bei ihm entschuldigen!"  
  
Wolfman schaut etwas verwirrt. "Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung um was es geht, aber tun sie das, es ist ganz bestimmt das Richtige."  
  
Nathan muss über die Äußerung des Teenagers lächeln. Wolfman und Lucas gaben wirklich ein gutes Gespann ab. "Das werde ich machen. Auf Wiedersehen und noch einmal Vielen dank für das, was du mir erzählt hast!"  
  
Nick grinste. "Kein Problem Captain, aber da ist noch etwas was ich ihnen noch erzählen muss."  
  
"Um was geht es?"  
  
"Na ja sie wissen jetzt, dass Lucas seinen Fehler eingesehen hat, aber er hat noch etwas getan. Er hat sich mit der World Bank in Verbindung gesetzt und ihnen gebeichtet, dass er sich in ihr Sicherheitssystem hereingehackt hat. Frankie hat wirklich Glück gehabt, dass sie ihn nicht angezeigt gaben. Sie haben zusammen einen Deal ausgehandelt. Lucas hat ihr Sicherheitssystem verbessert und dafür haben sie ihn nicht angezeigt!"  
  
Bridger nickt anerkennend. "Alle Achtung, ist sonst noch etwas?"  
  
Wolfman schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, ich muss jetzt auch Schluss machen. Ich hab nämlich ein Date."  
  
Nathan lächelt. "Na dann viel Spaß bei deinem Date und noch einmal vielen Dank dafür, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast."  
  
Der rothaarige Junge nickt. "Keine Ursache Captain, jeder Zeit wieder! Tschau!" Damit beendet er das Gespräch.  
  
Bridger schaut noch eine Zeit lang auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. Dann legt er das orangene Lesezeichen wieder in das Buch. Bridger nimmt einen Zettel und schreibt einige Zeilen darauf. Dann nimmt er den Zettel und das Buch "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht" und steht auf und geht zu der Tür seiner Kabine.  
Captain Bridger klopft leise an Lucas` Kabine, er wollte den Jungen nicht wecken, falls dieser schon schlief. Da er auf sein Klopfen keine Antwort erhält, betritt er so die Kabine. Sein Blick fällt auf Lucas der in seinem Bett liegt und schläft. Leise schleicht Bridger in die Kabine und legt das Buch auf Lucas` Tisch. Den Zettel, den er geschrieben hatte, knickt er einmal und stellt ihn so auf das Buch, dass er dem Teenager ins Auge fallen muss. Einen Moment lang bleibt er noch vor Lucas Bett stehen, dann beugt er sich zu dem Teenager runter und zieht die Bettdecke etwas höher, damit der Teenager nicht frieren würde. "Schlaf gut Kiddo! Es tut mir alles so leid!" Dann dreht er sich um und verläst die Kabine.  
Lucas lauscht einen Moment lang, als er die Schritte des Captains nicht mehr hören kann, setzt er sich im Bett auf. Langsam laufen ihm ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Die ganze aktuelle Situation nagte ganz schön an seinen Nerven. Er hatte versucht einzuschlafen, als er gehört hatte, dass jemand an seiner Tür klopfte, darauf hatte er sich gleich schlafend gestellt. An den Schritten hatte er gleich gehört, dass es der Captain war. Sein Herz hatte bis zu seinen Hals geklopft. Als der Captain in auch noch richtig zugedeckt und angesprochen hatte, wäre er fast zusammengezuckt.  
  
Der Blick des jungen Genies fällt auf den Tisch, er steht auf und nimmt den Zettel in die Hand. Unter dem Zettel erkennt er sein Buch, dass er im Hydrophonischen Labor fallen gelassen hatte.  
  
Der Teenager faltet den Zettel auf, sofort erkennt er die Handschrift des Captains.  
  
Lucas,  
  
ich weiß ich hab einen Fehler gemacht und möchte mit dir darüber reden. Ich hätte dich das mit der World Bank erklären lassen sollen. Es tut mir leid! Das mit deinen Eltern habe ich nicht ernst gemeint, ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dich niemals weg schicken könnte! Bitte gib mir die Chance mit dir darüber reden zu können.  
  
Bridger  
  
Ich habe mir dein Buch durchgelesen und würde mich gern einmal darüber mit dir unterhalten.  
Lucas fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, der Captain würde ihn nicht von der seaQuest schicken. Aber auf ein Gespräch hatte er immer noch keine Lust. Er hatte zu Bridger so viele Sachen gesagt, die er gar nicht so gemeint hatte, er schämte sich richtig dafür. Würde er jemals wieder ein gutes Verhältnis zu dem Captain aufbauen können?  
  
Der Blick des Teenagers schweift durch seine Kabine. Bridger bezeichnete sie oft als unaufgeräumt, aber Lucas sah das etwas anders, sie war einfach nur eingelebt. Außerdem, wenn er einmal aufräumte, fand er danach einfach gar nichts mehr wieder. Der einzigen Flecken, wo wirklich Ordnung herrschte, war bei seinen heiß verehrten Computersachen, seinen Musik Disks und seinen geliebten Büchern. Der Blick des Teenagers bleibt an seinem Computer hängen. Das Symbol dafür, dass er Post hatte, leuchtete auf. Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied setzt sich vor seinen Computer und fängt an seine Emails zu kontrollieren. Er hat eine neue Mail von Wolfman. Lucas klickt sie an.  
  
Hi Frankenstein,  
  
sprich mit deinem Captain. Ich weiß zwar nicht, um was es bei eurem Streit gegangen ist, aber der Mann macht sich echte Vorwürfe. Dein Captain ist wirklich schwer in Ordnung. Ich weiß, was auch immer er gesagt hat, ihm tut es furchtbar leid.. Sprich mit ihm!  
  
Ich melde mich demnächst mal ausführlicher. Ich hab da  
  
nämlich ein Mädchen kennengelernt, von dem ich dir  
  
unbedingt einmal erzählen muss. Also bis dann...  
  
Huuuuuuuu Wolfmann  
  
Lucas` schlechtes Gewissen wegen des Streits wurde immer größer. Warum hatte er nicht mit dem Captain über alles vernünftig geredet? Was war er doch für ein Genie, das sich nicht mal in einem Gespräch im Griff hatte. Und woher wusste Wolfman auf einmal von der ganzen Sache? Der Captain hatte offensichtlich mit ihm geredet.  
  
Der Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. Die Gedanken würden ihn jetzt auch nicht weiterbringen. Am besten wäre es wahrscheinlich doch, mit dem Captain zu reden und zwar gleich morgen früh. Lucas schaltet seinen Computer aus, dann legt er sich ins Bett, allerdings halten seine Gedanken ihn noch eine Weile lang wach.  
Mitten in der Nacht wird Captain Bridger von lautem Klopfen an seine Kabinentür wach. Verschlafen richtet er sich auf. "Ja, herein."  
  
Sein Neffe Oliver stürzt atemlos in die Kabine. "Onkel Nathan, du musst unbedingt mitkommen."  
  
Bridger rappelt sich von seinem Bett auf und zieht seinen dunkelblauen Bademantel über den Schlafanzug. "Nun beruhig dich erst einmal, was ist denn überhaupt los?"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager holt einmal tief Luft. "Du musst unbedingt mitkommen. Es ist was mit Lucas!"  
  
Captain Bridger rutscht das Herz in die Hose. "Was ist mit Lucas?"  
  
Oliver schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt, du musst gleich mitkommen." Der Junge dreht sich um und rennt wieder los, Bridger folgt ihm sofort.  
  
Nathan hatte seinen Neffen noch nie so erlebt, seine Sorge um Lucas wurde unerträglich. "Oliver das ist die falsche Richtung. Zu Lucas Kabine müssen wir in die andere Richtung!"  
  
Im Laufen schüttelt der Teenager den Kopf. "Nein, er ist nicht in seiner Kabine, er ist auf der Brücke."  
  
Bridger machte sich Gedanken während er seinen Neffen folgte. Was war mit seinem jüngsten und für ihn so wichtigen Crewmitglied und warum war er um diese Uhrzeit auf der Brücke? Warum wusste Oliver anscheint mehr als er?  
Endlich kommen sie auf der Brücke an. Was Nathan dort vorfindet, wirft ihn förmlich aus der Bahn. Von Lucas war nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen. Dafür standen auf seiner Brücke aber 3 bewaffnete Männer. Diese hielten mit vorgehaltenen Waffen Lt. O'Neill, Lt. Co. Hitchcock und Chief Crocker in Schach. Tim O'Neill hatte eine Platzwunde im Gesicht, die Brille, die er sonst immer trug ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Alle drei Crewmitglieder standen genau wie er nur in ihren Schlafanzug bzw. Nachthemd da. Sie waren also auch aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden.  
  
"Was ist hier los?", fragt Captain Bridger mit energischem Ton.  
  
Ein Mann tritt auf ihn zu. "Wir sind hier die, die Fragen stellen Captain. Wenn ich mich selbst vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Major. Bert Major und bin der Anführer dieser netten Truppe." Major macht eine Verbeugung vor dem Captain.  
  
"Was wollen sie und was ist mit meiner Mannschaft?" Bridger schaut dem Mann in die grünen Augen.  
  
"Oh, ihrer Mannschaft geht es gut, jedenfalls bis jetzt. Wenn Sie wünschen, dass das weiterhin so bleibt, tun sie was ich sage. Ihre Ärztin und vier ihrer Wissenschaftler haben wir alle zusammen eingesperrt. Der Rest ist uns leider entwischt. Aber es wird nicht lange dauern, bis wir sie auch haben."  
  
Nathan Bridger atmet innerlich ein klein wenig auf. Dies bedeutete, dass Ford, Krieg, Ortis, ein Wissenschaftler und Lucas noch frei waren. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht geschnappt und konnten ihnen helfen. Erst jetzt denkt Bridger an seinen Neffen, er schaut Oliver fragend an. Oliver Stevenson schaut seinen Onkel jetzt nicht mehr so freundlich an. "Schau mich nicht so an! Hast du es noch nicht geschnallt? Ich stecke mit ihnen zusammen. Meinst du wirklich, ich habe dich besucht, um mal wieder meinen alten Onkel wiederzusehen?" Oliver lacht verächtlich. "Nein natürlich nicht! Aber so bin ich doch perfekt an dein Boot herangekommen. Es war wirklich kein Problem, die anderen an Bord zu lassen!" Der Teenager lächelt seinen Onkel niederträchtig an.  
  
Captain Bridger schaut seinen Neffen geschockt und unendlich enttäuscht an. "Warum Oliver? Warum tust du das? Du warst doch immer ..."  
  
Der Teenager lässt ihn nicht zu Ende reden. "Ja, ich war immer Mamis und Papis Liebling. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss! Ich hab es satt, immer etwas anderes vorspielen zu müssen, als ich bin. In New York hab ich endlich die richtigen Freunde gefunden, die mir das ermöglichen! Jetzt kann ich endlich sein, wer ich wirklich bin."  
  
Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. "Das bist du doch nicht und das sind auch nicht wirkliche Freunde. Sie benutzen dich nur, um an die seaQuest zu kommen!"  
  
Oliver wird sauer. "Halt den Mund! Du weißt doch gar nicht, wer ich wirklich bin, du hast mich nie wirklich wahrgenommen. Seit Robert Tot ist, siehst du in mir doch nur sein Ebenbild. Du hast keine Ahnung über meine Freunde. Also kannst du dir kein Urteil über sie erlauben. Vielleicht benutzen sie mich nur, aber das ist mir scheißegal. Bei ihnen fühle ich mich nämlich wohl!"  
  
Der Captain fühlt wie ihm das alles eine Stich ins Herz versetzt. Der Junge hatte mit ihm sein Spielchen gespielt und dabei Lucas auch noch schlecht gemacht. Warum hatte er dem Teenager nicht geglaubt, als dieser erzählt hatte, dass er wegen des Moon Pools unschuldig war. "Lucas hat also wegen dem Moon Pool die Wahrheit gesagt!"  
  
Oliver lacht. "Natürlich hat er das. Ach, es hat ja so viel Spaß gemacht einen Keil zwischen euch zu treiben. Soviel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr!"  
  
Bridger schaut seinen Neffen traurig an. "Warum?"  
  
Auch diesmal lacht der dunkelhaarige Teenager verächtlich auf. "Warum, welch eine wunderbare Frage. Der kleine Mistkerl hat alles, was er sich wünschen kann. Eine unglaubliche Intelligenz, reiche Eltern, von denen er sicherlich alles vorgesetzt bekommt, eine gesicherte Zukunft durch seine Erfindungen und jetzt hat er auch noch dich! Außerdem konnte ich euch alle so wunderbar auf ein Thema lenken. Keiner hat mitbekommen, dass ich Waffen mit an Bord gebracht habe und keiner hat mitbekommen, dass ich heute die anderen mit an Bord gelassen habe. Aber die Hauptsache war, es hat Spaß gemacht, es war schön dich und den kleinen leiden zu sehen!"  
  
Bevor Bridger darauf etwas antworten kann, mischt sich Bert Major ein. "So, das reicht jetzt. Genug Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht. Kommen wir zur eigentlichen Sachen. Wir wollen die seaQuest. Ihr toller Lt. hier, " er zeigt auf Tim O'Neill "war leider so intelligent und hat das Computer System herunter gefahren. Ich möchte, dass Sie es wieder hochfahren, damit wir die Kontrolle über das Boot übernehmen können."  
  
Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. "Wer sind sie und wofür wollen sie die seaQuest."  
  
"Das spielt nicht die geringste Rolle und geht Sie nichts an. Fahren Sie das System hoch!" Der Captain schüttelt erneut den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht. Wenn das System in einem Notfall so heruntergefahren wird, wie Lt. O'Neill das getan hat, lässt es sich erst wieder in sechs Stunden erneut aktivieren."  
  
Bert Major grinst. "Glauben sie, das weiß ich nicht? Aber es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Man kann das ganze Computersystem mit einem speziellen Passwort wieder aktivieren. Geben sie mir das Passwort!"  
  
Bridger schaut ihm ins Gesicht. "Nein!"  
  
In Major steigt der Ärger hoch. Er zielt mit seiner Waffe auf Bridger. "Geben Sie mir das Passwort oder sie oder einer aus ihrer Crew muss sterben. Es liegt in ihrer Hand."  
  
Auch dieses Mal bekommt er nur ein Kopfschütteln von dem Captain. "Sie wissen, dass sie mich und meine Crew bedrohen und versuchen das Kommando der seaQuest zu übernehmen. Das ist ein Terroristischer Akt, die UEO verbietet das Verhandeln mit Terroristen."  
  
Über Olivers Gesicht huscht ein lächeln. Er wendet sich an seinen Anführer. "Holt den kleinen Wolenczak. Ich bin sicher, dass er dann redet!"  
  
Nathan schaut seinen Neffen geschockt an, er erkannte Oliver wirklich nicht wieder. Er konnte doch nicht so grausam sein. Sein Neffe wusste doch was ihm Lucas bedeutete. Was sollte er jetzt tun. Er durfte nicht mit den Terroristen handeln, aber er konnte doch nicht das Boot über Lucas` Leben stellen. Andererseits konnten sie mit der seaQuest tausend andere Menschen töten.  
  
Bert Major lächelt Oliver Stevensen stolz an. "Das ist wirklich eine hervorragende Idee von dir." Er greift zu seinem Funkgerät. "Daniel, bringt mir den Jungen auf die Brücke und zwar zügig!"  
Ein paar Minuten später wird der blonde Teenager von zwei sehr muskulösen und bewaffneten Männern auf die Brücke geführt. Auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte kurz unter dem Auge beginnt sich ein roter Fleck abzuzeichnen. Der Teenager war offensichtlich nicht freiwillig mit den Männern mitgekommen. Wie immer trug Lucas seinen typischen Schlafanzug. Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt.  
  
Captain Bridger hatte zutiefst gehofft, dass sein jüngstes Crewmitglied entkommen war, aber nun wurden seine Hoffnungen zerstört. Man konnte Lucas ansehen, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was hier eigentlich los war.  
  
Bert Major tritt auf den blonden Teen zu und bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen. "Du bist also der Sohn von dem berühmten Dr. Wolenczak. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennen zulernen Lucas!"  
  
Das Computergenie schaut ihn verächtlich an. "Das kann ich leider nicht von mir sagen. Ich mag es nicht wenn man mich nachts aus meinem Bett zerrt und mit einer Waffe bedroht. Was soll das alles überhaupt?"  
  
Nathan schließt für einen Moment kurz die Augen. Er konnte nur beten, dass Lucas manchmal etwas vorlautes Mundwerk ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dem Teenager etwas zu stoßen würde!  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung lächelt Major aber. "Oh, ich sehe du bist also nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Was hier los ist geht dich trotzdem aber nichts an." Er wendet sich von Lucas ab und geht wieder zu Captain Bridger. "Wollen Sie mir jetzt das Passwort geben, damit ich endlich wieder ihr Computersystem hochfahren kann?"  
  
"Ich habe ihnen eben schon gesagt, dass ich ihnen das Passwort nicht geben kann und auch nicht werde!"  
  
Major gibt Oliver Stevenson ein Zeichen und nickt ihm zu. Oliver, der inzwischen auch eine Waffe hatte, richtet sie exakt auf Lucas Kopf. "Entweder sie geben mir jetzt das verdammte Passwort Captain Bridger oder der Junge ist tot!"  
  
Nathan Bridger schaut erst Bert Major an, dann seinen Neffen und dann den Rest seiner Crew. O'Neill, Crocker und Hitchcock gaben ihm alle das gleiche Zeichen, er sollte dem Terroristen das Passwort verraten. Keiner von ihnen konnte zulassen, dass der Teenager wegen so etwas starb. Zum Schluss trifft sich sein Blick mit dem Blick des blonden Teenagers. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen schüttelte er den Kopf. Bridger konnte in den blauen Augen des Jungen sehen, dass dieser Angst hatte. Aber trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass Bridger das Passwort preisgeben würde. Inzwischen wusste auch Lucas, was auf der Brücke vor sich ging und um welches Passwort es sich drehte. Er hatte gleich als sie ihn herein geführt hatten, gesehen, dass alle Computerbildschirme schwarz waren. Er wusste, dass die Leute mit dem Passwort das Kommando über die seaQuest übernehmen wollten. Aber das durfte nicht geschehen. Wer weiß, welchen Schaden sie mit dem U- Boot anrichten würden. Bridger wechselt einen Moment lang noch mit Lucas den Blick, dann schaut er weg und schließt die Augen. "Ich kann ihnen das Passwort nicht verraten."  
  
Major schreit ärgerlich auf. "Dann ist es ihre Schuld, wenn der Junge jetzt stirbt, ganz allein ihre Schuld Captain Bridger." Bert gibt Oliver das Zeichen.  
  
Oliver Stevensen entriegelt den Sicherheitsbolzen, sein Finger wandert zum Abzug.  
  
Kurz bevor er abdrücken kann, schreit Major. "Stopp Oliver, ich hab noch eine bessere Idee. Wenn die nicht funktioniert, können wir ihn immer noch später umbringen."  
  
Die Crew der seaQuest atmet für den Moment erst einmal erleichtert auf.  
  
Major wendet sich an Oliver. "Der Junge ist doch ein Computergenie, nicht wahr?" Der dunkelhaarige Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Dann soll er uns doch gefälligst das Passwort besorgen, wenn ihm sein Leben und das der anderen etwas bedeutet."  
  
Lucas wird blass, er wusste natürlich das Passwort, aber das durfte er auf keinen Fall verraten.  
  
Major packt den blonden Teenager am rechten Ellbogen und setzt ihn vor den nächsten Computer. "Los, gib uns das Passwort."  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das Passwort lautet!"  
  
Der Anführer schaut Lucas finster an. "Halt mich nicht zum Narren Junge. Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt es!"  
  
Erneut schüttelt Lucas den Kopf. "Glauben sie im Ernst, dass man einem Vierzehnjährigen so ein Passwort anvertraut?"  
  
Bridger und die drei anderen Crewmitglieder der seaQuest zucken zusammen. Hatte ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied eben vierzehn gesagt? Der Junge war doch sechzehn, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Major packt Lucas drohend am T-Shirt. "Spiel hier keine Spielchen. Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann knack es halt. Wer sich in die World Bank herein hacken kann, wird wohl so ein dämliches Passwort knacken können!" Major lässt ihn wieder los.  
  
O'Neill, Hitchcock und Crocker zucken erneut zusammen. Lucas hatte sich in die World Bank herein gehackt? Der Junge war anscheint voller Geheimnisse.  
  
Das Computergenie atmet einmal tief durch. "Ich habe aber nicht vor das dämliche Passwort zu knacken!"  
  
Bert Major zielt mit seiner Waffe auf den Teen. "Entweder du knackst das Ding oder du bist Haifischfutter."  
  
Lucas schüttelt den Kopf und schaut Major direkt in die Augen. "Nein!"  
  
Oliver stellt sich direkt vor seinen Onkel, die Waffe hält er direkt vor Bridgers Kopf. "Entweder knackst du jetzt dieses Verdammte Passwort oder ich bring ihn um!"  
  
Dem blonden Teenager läuft es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Wenn es um sein Leben ging war es etwas anderes, aber nun ging es um das Leben von jemand anderem. Um das von Captain Bridger. Er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Oliver ihn umbrachte. Es wäre dann seine Schuld und mit der Schuld würde er nicht leben können. Andererseits durfte er das Passwort nicht verraten. Die seaQuest war eine tödliche Waffe, wer weiß was sie mit ihr anrichten würden. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Captain Bridger war immer wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen, viel mehr als es sein eigener Vater jemals gewesen war. Für den war er immer nur eine Belastung gewesen oder vor den Arbeitskollegen das Genie. Aber Bridger sah ihn als der Mensch, der er war. Der Captain hatte ihm immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass er ihn mochte und etwas Wichtiges war. Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal bei dem Captain wegen dem Streit entschuldigen können. Was sollte er nur tun?  
  
Lucas Blick trifft den des Captains. Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass er das Passwort verriet.  
  
Major schaut den blonden Teen an. "Und, wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"  
  
Das Computergenie schließt die Augen. "Ich werde versuchen das Passwort zu knacken."  
  
"Lucas nein das..." Schreit Captain Bridger, bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringt, trifft ihn ein Schlag von Oliver.  
  
"Schnauze, oder ich bring den Jungen doch noch um!"  
  
Bridger hält den Mund. Blut läuft seine Stirn dort herunter, wo Oliver ihm mit der Waffe geschlagen hatte.  
  
Das jüngste Crewmitglied schaut noch einmal auf Bridger, dann wendet er sich der Computertastatur zu und fängt an zu tippen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, erwacht der Bildschirm, vor dem er sitzt, zum Leben.  
  
Major schaut Lucas über die Schulter. "Wie lange wird das dauern, kannst du nicht etwas schneller machen?"  
  
Der Teenager mit den blauen Augen schaut vom dem Computer auf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange das dauern wird. Könnten sie bitte einen Schritt zurück machen? Sie machen mich ganz nervös und dann dauert es noch länger oder ich könnte aus Versehen noch einen Fehler machen."  
  
Major schenkt Lucas einen finsteren Blick, macht aber wirklich ein paar Schritte zurück und wendet sich von dem Jungen ab.  
  
Das Computergenie atmet innerlich auf.  
Zwei Minuten später flackern auch alle anderen Bildschirme wieder auf. Aber schon genau 3 Sekunden später werden alle wieder schwarz. Alle schauen Lucas verwirrt an. Major stürmt auf den Teenager zu und reißt ihn an seinem T-Shirt hoch. "Was hast du getan?"  
  
Die Stimme des blonden Teenagers klingt sicher. "Ich habe das Passwort verändert. Ich bin jetzt der einzige, der es weiß und ihnen somit auch verraten kann. Aber nach dem Passwort habe ich noch eine Ebene eingebaut. Die Stimmenerkennung. Ich habe alle Stimmmuster der seaQuest Crewmitglieder, die hier sind eingegeben, außer dem meinigen. Auch wenn Sie das Passwort hätten, müssten alle anderen es ihnen stimmlich bestätigen. Wenn einer fehlt, fährt das ganze Computersystem herunter und es gibt keine Chance es wieder zu aktivieren. Sie müssen mich schon verstehen Mister Major, ich versuche nur das Leben von uns allen zu retten!"  
  
In Captain Bridger und den anderen drei kommt der Stolz hoch. Lucas hatte eine hervorragende Idee in solch einer Situation gehabt. Er rettete ihnen so höchstwahrscheinlich allen das Leben. Aber sie hatten auch Angst. Wie würden ihre nächtlichen Angreifer jetzt reagieren? Und vor allem, hatte Lucas sich jetzt in große Gefahr gebracht?  
  
Major hatte Lucas immer noch nicht losgelassen, jetzt fasst er das T-Shirt des Jungen noch härter und knallt Lucas mit seiner ganzen Kraft an die nächste Wand, der Kopf des Jungen schlägt mit voller Wucht an die Wand.  
  
Der Teenager hat große Probleme bei Besinnung zu bleiben, um ihn herum dreht sich alles, er hat das Gefühl, glänzende Lichtpunkte zu sehen.  
  
Aber Major war das noch nicht genug, er fängt an, seine ganze Wut an dem hilflosen Jungen auszulassen. Er schlägt mehrmals hart auf den Teenager ein.  
  
Auf einmal geben Lucas` Beine nach, er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Wie von Weitem konnte er die Schreie der anderen hören, die Bert damit zum aufhören zu bringen versuchten. Der Teenager spürt, wie Major beginnt, auf ihn einzutreten, die Schmerzen werden immer unerträglicher, er hat nicht mehr die Kraft die Schläge abzuwehren. Schließlich wird alles um ihn herum schwarz.  
"Kristin! Komm schnell, seine Augenlieder beginnen zu flackern!" Wie aus weiter Entfernung hört Lucas die Stimme des Captains.  
  
Dr. Westphalen kommt sofort zu dem Captain angelaufen und kniet sich neben den Teenager, der auf der einzigen Matratze lag, die sich in der kleinen Zelle befand. Der Bademantel des Captains diente als Zudecke für den verletzten Teenager. "Ja, so ist gut Lucas, öffne die Augen."  
  
Nach ungefähr einer Minute hat es Lucas geschafft, die blauen Augen öffnen sich. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Nathan streicht Lucas eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Major ist auf dich losgegangen und hat dich zusammen geschlagen. Du bist besinnungslos geworden."  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf. "Das meine ich nicht, was machen wir hier?" Seine Stimme klingt als ob er noch nicht ganz wach wäre.  
  
Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Nach dem du besinnungslos geworden bist, haben sie uns alle hier in die Zelle gebracht, in der schon Dr. Westphalen, Dr. Williams, Dr. Line, Dr. Miller und Dr. Stevenson waren. Ford, Krieg, Ortis und Dr. Peterson sind die einzigen, die noch frei sind. Wir müssen hoffen, dass sie uns befreien können. Lucas, dass mit dem Passwort und dem Sprachprogramm war übrigens eine hervorragende Idee!"  
  
Lucas lächelt. "Danke! Das war das Einzige, das mir auf die schnelle Brauchbares eingefallen ist." Der Teenager macht eine Bewegung und stöhnt dabei schmerzhaft auf.  
  
Dr. Westphalen rückt näher an den Teenager heran. "Was tut dir weh Lucas?"  
  
Das Computergenie überlegt einen Augenblick lang nach. "Eigentlich überall, aber das ist zum Aushalten, nur mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich zerspringen."  
  
Die rothaarige Ärztin nickt mit dem Kopf. "Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Du hast einige Prellungen davon getragen und auch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Ich hab leider nichts hier, um deine Kopfschmerzen zu lindern."  
  
Der blonde Teenager nickt ihr zu. "Kein Problem Dr. Westphalen, ich werde es auch so überleben." Lucas versucht sich aufzusetzen, er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr liegen zu können, außerdem war er kein schönes Gefühl, wenn die anderen so auf ihn herabschauen mussten. Bridger reicht dem Teenager eine helfende Hand. Als Lucas sitzt, legt Bridger wieder den Bademantel um den Jungen. "Danke!" Lucas lächelt den Captain an. Dann denkt er zurück an den Streit. "Captain, dass mit dem Streit tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab nicht ernst gemeint, was ich damals gesagt habe. Ich war einfach nur so sauer! Können Sie mir verzeihen?" Der Teen schaut Bridger aus seinen großen bauen Augen bittend an.  
  
Nathan lächelt, Lucas Entschuldigung traf ihm mitten ins Herz, aber er musste auch leicht schmunzeln. Der Teenager sagte immer noch Sie zu ihm. Bridger wartete dauernd darauf, dass Lucas endlich einmal damit anfing ihn zu duzen, schließlich kannten sie sich inzwischen schon so lange. Ihm kam es nicht richtig vor, dass der Teen ihn siezte. Sie waren so vertraut miteinander, die Anrede Sie und Captain wirkte einfach nicht richtig. Aber anscheine traute sich dieses das Genie nicht. Sicherlich lag das an der Erziehung des Jungen. Ihm wurde beigebracht, dass Erwachsene Autoritätspersonen waren und man sie erst dann duzen konnte, wenn sie es einem vom selbst aus anboten. Er musste unbedingt Lucas sobald wie möglich das DU anbieten, von alleine würde es sich der Junge wohl nie trauen. "Ich glaube wir müssen uns beide bei dem anderem entschuldigen. Ich habe auch einiges gesagt, was ich besser nicht getan hätte. Ich könnte dich niemals zu deinen Eltern zurückschicken!" Captain Bridger umarmt den Teenager sanft um nicht an die Verletzungen zu kommen. Dann schaut er seinem jüngsten Besatzungsmitglied in das Gesicht. "Aber da ist noch eine Sache, die ich gerne von dir wissen würde." Der blonde Teen schaut ihn fragend an. "Auf der Brücke hast du vorhin gesagt du währest 14, wir sind alle immer davon ausgegangen, dass du 16 bist. Wie alt bist du wirklich?" Lucas schlägt die Augen nieder und blickt auf den Boden. "Lucas, schau mich bitte an. Wie alt bist du?"  
  
In der Zelle ist es ganz still, alle waren auf die Antwort ihres jüngsten Crewmitgliedes gespannt.  
  
Der Teenager hebt wieder den Blick und schaut Bridger nun in die Augen. "Ich habe vorhin die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich hab in dem Moment einfach nicht nachgedacht. Ich bin in Wirklichkeit 14. Meine Eltern meinten ich sollte erzählen, dass ich 16 bin. Sonst würde der Admiral mich nicht auf die seaQuest lassen, wenn er herausfinden würde, wie alt ich in echt bin. Na ja, deshalb hab ich meine Geburtsurkunde gehackt und das Geburtsjahr um zwei Jahre geändert. Bitte schicken sie mich deshalb nicht weg, vorausgesetzt wir kommen hier lebend raus."  
  
Bridger schüttelt den Kopf. "Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht hier wegschicken, das hab ich dir eben schon gesagt. Ich weiß, dass die seaQuest dein Zuhause ist. Und ich verspreche dir, wir werden alle lebend hier rauskommen. Wir können auf Ford und die anderen vertrauen!"  
  
In dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür, Bert Major, Oliver und zwei weiteren Männern betreten den Raum. Major wendet sich an Lucas. "Entweder verrätst du uns jetzt das Passwort oder dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen."  
  
Der blonde Teen schüttelt überzeugt den Kopf. "Nein, außerdem könnt ihr mich nicht töten, wenn ihr das tut, erfahrt ihr nämlich nie das Passwort."  
  
Bert Major schüttelt den Kopf. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn wir es jetzt nicht erfahren, ist es eh egal. Wir brauchen das Passwort jetzt!"  
  
Erneut schüttelt das Computergenie den Kopf. "Vergessen sie es. Das Passwort bekommen sie nie!"  
  
Major gibt Oliver unbemerkt ein Zeichen. Oliver Stevensens zieht unbemerkt die Waffe und drückt ab.  
  
In dem Moment bricht die Hölle los. Mehrere Schüsse sind zu hören, auf dem Gang hört man Commander Ford Befehle schreien.  
  
Captain Bridger bekommt von all dem nichts mehr mit. Er ist voll und ganz auf Lucas konzentriert. Die Macht der Kugel hatte den Jungen zurückgeschleudert. Die Blutlache um ihn herum wird immer größer. Nathan hockte neben ihm und presste mit seinen Händen auf die Schusswunde im Bauch des Jungen um die Blutung zu verlangsamen.  
  
Lucas war noch bei Bewusstsein wurde aber immer blasser und blasser. Das merkwürdige war, das er aber keine Schmerzen spürte, ihm war nur unglaublich kalt und er spürte die Nässe des Blutes. *Ich stehe wohl unter Schock, deshalb nehme ich im Moment die Schmerzen nicht war.* Sagte er zu sich selbst. Aber langsam veränderte sich sein Gefühl, er spürte denn Schmerz und ihm wurde schummrig zumute. Er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange bei Besinnung bleiben würde. Er musste dem Captain unbedingt noch vorher das Passwort erzählen, es musste jemand erfahren, falls er jetzt sterben würde. "Captain..." Seine Stimme war schwach.  
  
Captain Bridger beugt sich näher an Lucas Gesicht heran. "Pscht Lucas, es wird alles gut. Du musst dich schonen. Sprich nicht, das strengt dich nur unnötig an."  
  
"Nein, ich muss ihnen noch was sagen!"  
  
Bridger hört in dem Tonfall des Jungen wie ernst es ihm ist und dass es wichtig ist. Er beugt sich noch näher an das Gesicht des Teenagers heran. Die Stimme des Teenagers war eben mit jedem Wort leiser geworden, seine Sorge wurde immer größer, während die anderen noch mit den Angreifern kämpften.  
  
Dr. Westphalen stürzt zu Lucas, ein Blick sagte ihr, dass es ernst um Lucas steht. Sie kniet sich auf die andere Seite des Teenagers und nickt Bridger zu, als Zeichen, dass sie den Captain beim Druck auf die Wunde geben ablösen würde.  
  
Nathan ist sofort an Lucas Kopf und legt den Kopf des Jungen in seinen Schoß damit das Computergenie es bequemer haben würde. Er streicht ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Teens und beugt sich nah zu ihm herunter. "Was ist es Lucas, was musst du mir noch sagen?"  
  
Lucas versucht sich auf das, was er dem Captain zu sagen hatte zu konzentrieren. "Das Passwort ..., es heißt Larryevan..." Den Rest des Passwortes schaffte der blonde Teenager nicht mehr mitzuteilen, er wurde bewusstlos.  
  
Kristin hatte verstanden, was der Junge gesagt hatte, obwohl die Worte nur ein Flüstern gewesen waren. Verzweifelt schaute sie den Captain an. "Nathan, wir benötigen das ganze Passwort, wenn wir ihn operieren. Die elektrischen Geräte, die wir dafür brauchen, hängen mit dem Computer zusammen! Wenn das Computersystem nicht aktiv ist, können wir ihn nicht operieren! Wir brauchen das Passwort!"  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ich weiß, wie das Passwort vollständig lautet." Lucas hatte ein Passwort gewählt, dass nur der Captain kannte. Der Name der Website aus dem Buch "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht".  
  
Commander Ford tritt zu ihnen heran. "Wir haben es geschafft, wir haben sie alle überwältigt. Ein Teil der anderen sperrt sie gerade ein." Erst jetzt erkennt er dass beide Erwachsenen über Lucas gebeugt sind. "Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Der Captain löst sich von Lucas Kopf und rutscht an die Seite des Jungen. Behutsam, aber doch schnell, nimmt er den Jungen auf seinen Arm. Jonathan Ford hilft ihm beim Aufstehen. Dr. Westphalen presst weiterhin auf Lucas Schusswunde und gibt Anweisungen an den Commander. "Holen Sie mir Krieg und Dr. Miller. Die haben beide ein medizinisches Zusatztraining, die beiden müssen mir bei der Operation assistieren. Außerdem fragen sie noch nach, wer gut Blut sehen kann, ich brauche mindestens eine vierte Person. Außerdem muss auch noch der Computer wieder aktiviert werden. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn sie mit dem Passwort soweit sind, der Captain gibt es ihnen dann mit dem Pal durch. Hoffentlich geht die Stimmerkennung auch durch den Pal."  
  
Ford rennt sofort los um die Aufträge zu erledigen.  
  
Nathan wendet sich an die rothaarige Ärztin, während sie auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation sind. "Ich kann dir assistieren!"  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin und Doktorin schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, das geht nicht, du stehst Lucas zu nah."  
  
"Das tun die anderen auch!"  
  
Kristin schüttelt den Kopf erneut. "Nicht so nah wie du, ich habe nein gesagt und dabei bleibt es!"  
  
Auf der Krankenstation angelangt, legt Nathan den blonden Teenager auf die erstbeste Liege. In dem Moment piept auch schon sein Pal. "Ja?"  
  
Die Stimme von Commander Ford ertönt auf der anderen Seite. "Wir sind jetzt soweit, sie können das Passwort durchgeben."  
  
Captain Bridger gibt das Passwort durch. Erst sagt er es ganz, dann gibt er noch einmal jeden Buchstaben einzeln durch.  
  
"Larryevangelium. L-A-R-R-Y-E-V-A-N-G-E-L-I-U-M."  
  
"Okay Captain, wir haben es." Sagt Lt. O'Neill. Er gibt die Buchstaben nacheinander ein. Die Computerbildschirme erwachen alle zum Leben. Er schaut Ford und Crocker, die neben ihm standen, fragend an. "Hatte Lucas nicht etwas von einer Stimmenbestätigung gesagt?"  
  
Crocker nickt. "Ja, aber er hat anscheint geblufft. Und das unglaublich gut. Erinnert mich daran, niemals mit ihm Poker zu spielen!"  
Vier Stunden später war die Operation geschafft. Dr. Westphalen, Lt. Krieg, Dr. Miller und Dr. Peterson hatten den Teenager zusammen operiert.  
  
Nathan hatte nur einmal die Krankenstation verlassen, um seinen mit Lucas Blut vollgeschmierten Schlafanzug auszuziehen und sich etwas Richtiges anzuziehen. Captain Bridger sitzt an Lucas Krankenbett und hält dessen linke Hand. Im anderen Arm bekam der Teen immer noch eine Bluttransfusion wegen des vielen verlorenen Bluts. Dr. Westphalen hatte inzwischen auch schon Bridgers Wunde am Kopf versorgt. Nathan überließ es Commander Ford und Chief Crocker ihre Angreifer zu verhören, während das Boot zum nächsten UEO Hafen fuhr. Er wollte bei Lucas sein, das war jetzt seine Priorität. Außerdem glaubte er, Oliver niemals wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Neffe hatte sich so verändert und er hatte auf Lucas geschossen. Wenn Lucas jetzt starb, dann durch Olivers Hand. Dr. Westphalen hatte dem Captain klar gemacht, dass Lucas trotz der erfolgreichen Operation noch sterben konnte, es stand kritisch um den so intelligenten Teenager.  
  
Nathan streicht dem blassen Jungen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Mach jetzt nicht schlapp Kiddo. Du musst durchhalten! Du musst durchhalten! Bitte!" Nathan schluckt einen Moment, immer noch hält er Lucas Hand in seiner Hand, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Teenager so festhalten konnte, er hoffte außerdem, dass Lucas das spürte und merkte, dass jemand für ihn da war, ihn nicht alleine lies. "Ich hab es dir nie gesagt Lucas, aber du bedeutest mir so viel. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll. Für mich bist du wie mein Sohn! Ich wünschte, du wärest es auch wirklich! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir unser Streit tut, und dass ich dir wegen dem Moon Pool nicht geglaubt habe. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen! Kiddo du musst kämpfen- bitte, lass mich bitte nicht allein. Ich brauche dich. Ich kann so etwas nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Das überlebe ich nicht. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Wir alle möchten das nicht! Das ganze Boot macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Du bedeutest uns allen so viel. Ich glaube, du bist dir das gar nicht richtig bewusst. Du hast das ganze Arbeitsklima auf der seaQuest verändert. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche, ich war schon auf so vielen verschiedenen U-Booten, aber nirgends herrschte ein solch familiäres Klima wie hier. Du hast es geschafft uns alle irgendwie zu verändern und zu verbinden. Dass Lt. Krieg dich als kleinen Bruder sieht, weißt du sicherlich, aber auch die anderen tun es. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mich so zum Vater der ganzen Kompanie hier machst. Ich glaube, wir versuchen dir hier alle ein richtiges zu Hause zu geben. Lass uns hier nicht allein Lucas, tu uns das bitte nicht an."  
Einige Stunden später sitzt Bridger immer noch an Lucas Bett. Allerdings war er in dem Stuhl, in dem er saß, eingenickt. Auf einmal weckt ihn ein lautes Piepen. Sofort ist Captain Bridger hellwach. Sein Blick wendet sich zugleich auf den Monitor, an dem der Teen angeschlossen war. Er erkannte, warum es piepte. Bridger hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Lucas Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen!  
  
Dr. Westphalen, Dr. Miller, Dr. Peterson und Lt. Krieg stürzen hintereinander in den Raum. Sie wussten, was in solch einer Situation zu tun war, alle außer Peterson waren für so etwas ausgebildet.  
  
Kristin ist als erste an Lucas Bett und schnappt sich das Gerät, um Lucas Herz wieder zu reanimieren. "Nathan, weg hier, du bist im Weg."  
  
Der Captain tritt sofort zur Seite und fängt an zu beten. Der Junge durfte nicht sterben. Er ist voll und ganz auf den Teenager konzentriert. Von den Anweisungen die Dr. Westphalen den anderen gibt bekommt er nichts mit.  
Lucas fühlte sich merkwürdig, er spürt keinen Schmerz, er fühlt sich leicht und frei. Vor sich sieht er ein blendend weißes Licht, langsam nähert er sich diesem Licht. Es sprühte Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. Plötzlich bleibt er stehen. Schemenhaft kann er die Umrisse seiner Großeltern erkennen. Sie waren schon lange tot. Sie waren kurz hintereinander gestorben als er sieben Jahre alt war. Der blonde Teenager konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, die er mit ihnen verbracht hatte. Sie hatten ihn immer unglaublich verwöhnt. Sein Opa hatte für ihn ein fantastisches Baumhaus gebaut, seine Oma hatte immer seine Lieblingsgerichte gekocht. Mit seinen Großeltern verband er die schönsten Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit.  
  
Je näher er auf sie zukommt, desto deutlicher sind sie zu erkennen. Der Teen läuft los und fällt ihnen in den Arm. Beide lächeln ihren Enkel an. Dann verfinstert sich ihre Miene. Lucas ist verwirrt. "Was ist los? Freut ihr euch nicht, mich zusehen?"  
  
Sein Großvater schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, es ist zu früh für dich."  
  
Der Teenager schaut beide immer noch verwirrt an. "Zu früh für was?"  
  
"Zu früh für den Tod!", antwortet seine Oma.  
  
"Ich bin tot?" Das junge Genie ist verblüfft. Als er kurz nachdenkt, ergibt alles aber einen Sinn. "Deshalb fühle ich mich so anders!"  
  
Sein Opa nickt. "Ja, aber es ist zu früh für dich, du musst wieder zurück. Du hast noch so viel vor dir. Wir wollen sehen, was du noch alles erreichst. Und du wirst viel erreichen!"  
  
Lucas schaut seinen Großvater verwundert an. "Woher willst du das wissen? Ich werde nichts erreichen, ich bin tot!"  
  
Seine Großmutter lächelt über das, was ihr Enkelsohn von sich gegeben hatte. "Oh, wir wissen so Einiges. Du bist im Moment nur tot, weil du aufgegeben hast. Aber es ist noch nicht zu spät, du kannst noch kämpfen."  
  
Der blonde Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich möchte hier bleiben. Ich möchte bei euch bleiben. Ihr wart die Einzigen die mich jemals geliebt haben. Meinen Eltern bedeute ich doch nichts, ich möchte bei euch bleiben!"  
  
Beide Großeltern schütteln den Kopf. "Du darfst nicht wegen Lawrence und Cynthia aufgeben. Es gibt so viele andere Leute, denen du soviel bedeutest. Denk doch nur einmal an die seaQuest. Du hast dort so viele Freunde, du bedeutest allen etwas. Willst du, dass sie um dich trauern müssen? Willst du ihnen das antun? Willst du das Captain Bridger antun?"  
  
Lucas beißt sich auf die Lippe, Tränen laufen über seine Wangen. Er würde alle nicht mehr wiedersehen, er würde nicht mehr mit Darwin schwimmen können, Poker mit Miguel und Tim würde es jetzt nicht mehr geben. Er würde nie wieder mit Dr. Westphalen zusammen arbeiten können, sie würde ihm nie wieder erzählen, dass er gefälligst regelmäßig essen sollte und schlafen müsste. Er würde nie wieder mit Ben herumalbern können, der Lt. würde sie beiden nicht mehr in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bringen. Crocker müsste nun allein mit dem Computer zurechtkommen können, selber Sicherheitsprogramme entwerfen müssen. Commander Ford würde ihm nie wieder erzählen können, auf den Gängen der seaQuest nicht zu rennen. Mit Hitchcock zusammen hatte er gerade ein neues Design für den Stinger angefangen, das würde er nicht mehr zu Ende bringen können. Er würde nie wieder mit ihr diskutieren können, ob der Stinger jetzt Gazelle oder Stinger hieß. Das Online-Spiel mit Wolfman würde er jetzt auch nicht zu Ende spielen können. Am Computer zu arbeiten, Musik zu hören, ein Buch zu lesen, mit anderen etwas zu unternehmen, das waren alles Kleinigkeiten, die ihn manchmal auch nervten, aber vor allem würde er sie vermissen. Und da war der Captain. Er hatte schon seinen Sohn und seine Frau verloren. Aber bedeutete er ihm auch so viel? Konnte er dem Captain das antun? Würde der Captain wirklich traurig um seines Todes willen sein?  
  
Aber da gab es auch noch so viele andere Sachen. Seine Eltern, mit denen er überhaupt nicht zurechtkam, die es noch nicht einmal geschafft hatten, zu seinem Collegeabschluss zukommen. Jetzt brauchte er sich nicht mehr mit ihnen zu streiten. Jetzt bräuchte er nicht immer wieder zu hoffen, dass es diesmal mit seinen Eltern besser würde und dann doch wieder nur enttäuscht zu werden.  
  
Er müsste sich nie wieder den merkwürdigen Blicken Anderer aussetzen müssen. Er hatte so viele Situationen gegeben, in denen er wegen seines Alters ungerecht und gemein behandelt worden war. Seine Zeit in der Schule war selten schön gewesen. Er war immer so viel jünger als die anderen gewesen. Nie hatte er richtige Freunde gefunden. Die Anderen hatten ihn wegen des Alters und der Intelligenz ausgeschlossen. Gruppenarbeiten waren immer der Horror gewesen. Aber auch ein Teil seiner Lehrer war nicht unbedingt freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Sie hatten es nicht gerne, wenn ein kleines Kind mehr wusste als sie. Ihren Neid hatte er zu spüren bekommen.  
  
Leute in seinem Alter wollten auch oft nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm, wenn sie herausfanden, wie intelligenter war. Die paar wirklichen Freunde die er hatte, abgesehen von der Crew der seaQuest, konnte er alle an einer Hand abzählen.  
  
Der Teenager schaut seine Großeltern bittend an. "Ich möchte hierbleiben, ich möchte bei euch sein! Es gibt nicht viel, was mich hält."  
  
Seine Oma senkt den Blick. "Okay Lucas, erschreck jetzt nicht, wenn wir plötzlich weg sind. Wir geben dir noch einen Denkanstoß, dann entscheidest du dich, ob du um dein Leben kämpfen willst oder nicht. Wir lieben dich!"  
  
Bevor Lucas noch irgendetwas sagen kann, sind seine Großeltern verschwunden. Das weiße Licht beginnt sich langsam aufzulösen. Er befindet sich auf der Krankenstation. Dort sieht er seinen Körper in einem Bett liegen, Dr. Westphalen, Ben, Dr. Miller und Dr. Peterson wuseln um sein Bett und versuchen sein Leben zu retten.  
  
Dann sieht er Captain Bridger, der Captain steht an der Wand und starrt auf Lucas` Körper. Dem Captain laufen Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Der Teenager versucht ihn anzusprechen. "Captain?" Bridger zeigt keine Reaktion. "Captain? Mir geht es gut, sie brauchen nicht traurig zu sein. Captain?" Immer noch keine Reaktion. Erst jetzt bemerkt Lucas, dass die anderen ihn nicht sehen können, geschweige den hören können. Für sie gab es nur den Körper, der in dem Bett lag und um dessen Leben sie jetzt kämpften.  
  
Auf einmal geschah für Lucas etwas Unglaubliches. Er konnte Captain Bridgers Gedanken hören. *Lucas, bitte lass mich nicht allein. Bitte ich brauche dich doch. Du bist wie mein eigener Sohn. Ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich wünschte du wärest es wirklich. Das war mein voller Ernst. Lass mich hier nicht allein. Ich kann nicht noch jemanden aus meiner Familie verlieren. Nicht dich! Ich schaffe das nicht! Du hast doch noch so viel vor dir, dein ganzes Leben. Du hast doch so viele Möglichkeiten für deine Zukunft. Du kannst einer der bedeutendsten Wissenschaftler unserer Zeit werden. Wahrscheinlich wärest du das auch jetzt schon, wenn der Vocoder nicht Top Secret wäre. Bitte Kiddo, lass mich nicht allein. Du musst kämpfen, bitte Lucas kämpfe!*  
  
Dem Teenager genügte das, er konnte dem Captain nicht mehr zuhören. Ihm liefen jetzt auch wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt entscheiden musste. Und das tat er auch.  
Dr. Westphalen will Lucas gerade noch einmal einen Stromstoß versetzen, um das Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen, als auf einmal wieder der Herzschlag des Jungen auf dem Bildschirm erscheint.  
  
"Gott sei Dank Lucas!" Sie dreht sich zu dem Captain um. "Nathan, er hat es geschafft, sein Herz schlägt wieder und er atmet auch von alleine."  
  
Die anderen ziehen sich zurück. Dr. Westphalen und Bridger sind allein mit dem bewusstlosen Teenager auf der Krankenstation. Nathan tritt wieder an das Bett des Jungen heran und setzt sich auf den Stuhl. Kristin bleibt noch einem Moment lang bei den beiden stehen, nach einer Weile zieht sie sich in ihr kleines Büro zurück.  
Zehn Minuten später flackern die Augenlieder des Computergenies und er schaut den Captain an, der immer noch Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
Bridger lächelt Lucas an. "Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt Kiddo."  
  
Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid!"  
  
Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. "Es braucht dir doch nicht Leid zu tun. Du kannst doch nichts dafür."  
  
Lucas lächelt über die Bemerkung des Captains. "Ich habe gekämpft."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut den Teenager verwirrt an. Hatte er gehört was Bridger gesagt hatte? "Wie meinst du das mit: ich hab gekämpft?" Nathan sieht, dass der Junge mit dem Schlaf kämpft.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich wäre ihr Sohn." Lucas schafft es nicht länger wach zu bleiben und nickt ein.  
  
"Lucas?!" Bridger sieht ein, dass es im Moment sinnlos ist, der Junge musste erst einmal schlafen, danach könnte er fragen, was er wissen wollte. Der Teenager hatte gesagt, er wünschte sich, sein Sohn zu sein. Er hatte ihn anscheinend wirklich vorhin gehört, als er an seinem Bett saß und zu ihm gesprochen hatte.  
  
Nathan musste lächeln. Lucas empfand für ihn das gleiche, wie er für den Jungen.  
Erst acht Stunden später wacht Lucas erneut auf, die seaQuest hat inzwischen in einem Hafen angedockt, und die nächtlichen Angreifer waren schon von Bord gebracht worden. Sicherlich würde es bald eine Gerichtsverhandlung geben.  
  
Bridger war in der ganzen Zeit kein Stück von Lucas Bett gewichen.  
  
Lucas reibt sich die Augen, Captain Bridger muss lächeln. "Schon richtig wach?"  
  
Der Teenager grinst. "So gut wie."  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", will Nathan wissen.  
  
Das Computergenie denkt einen Moment lang nach. Was sollte er am besten darauf antworten. "Ich glaube, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich erst verprügelt und dann angeschossen wurde und einen Moment lang tot war geht es mir erstaunlich gut!"  
  
Nathan Bridger ist sprachlos. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Teen wusste, dass sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. "Du weißt, dass dein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, und dass dich Dr. Westphalen wieder reanimieren musste?"  
  
Lucas nickt mit seinem Kopf. "Ja, ich habe alles mitbekommen."  
  
Bridger schaut den Jungen fragend an. "Was meinst du genau mit alles?"  
  
Das Computergenie weiß, dass er dem Captain vertrauen kann. Er möchte gerne dem Captain erzählen, was er erlebt hatte. "Möchten Sie wissen, was ich erlebt habe, was geschah als mein Herz nicht mehr schlug?"  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest nickt mit dem Kopf. Lucas hatte seine Neugier geweckt. "Das würde ich sehr gerne, aber nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."  
  
Der Teenager lächelt. "Sonst hätte ich es Ihnen nicht angeboten. Ich weiß, dass Sie mir glauben werden und mich nicht für verrückt erklären. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das!"  
  
Bridger ist verblüfft. Lucas vertraute ihm, obwohl Bridger mit Oliver einen Fehler gemacht hatte, und in den paar Tagen nicht gerade sehr freundlich zu Lucas gewesen war. Der blonde Teenager war von seinen eigenen Eltern so oft enttäuscht worden und schaffte es aber trotzdem, anderen Leuten zu vertrauen. Das war nicht selbstverständlich. Captain Bridger hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass die Beziehung zu Lucas einen Knacks bekommen hatte. Sie hatten sich zwar schon als sie eingesperrt waren wieder versöhnt, aber Bridger hatte trotzdem einen Riss in ihrer Beziehung vermutet. Das das junge Genie ihm aber soviel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, lies ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aufkommen. "Ich werde dir glauben!"  
  
Lucas nickt erneut und lächelt. "Okay, ich glaube in dem Moment, wo mein Herz stehenblieb, sah ich ein warmes weißes Licht. Es strahlte so Viel aus, Wärme, Geborgenheit, Frieden und Liebe. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Auf einmal tauchten die Umrisse meiner Großeltern im Licht auf und je näher ich zu dem Licht kam, desto deutlicher erkannte ich sie. Aber sie freuten sie nicht darüber, dass sie mich sahen. Das hat mich ganz schön verwirrt. Schließlich habe ich sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich hab mich riesig gefreut sie wiederzusehen."  
  
Bridger nickt. Lucas hatte ihm von seinen Großeltern erzählt und wie sehr er sie liebte und vermisste. Seine Großeltern waren für den Jungen da gewesen, wenn es seine Eltern nicht waren. "Sie haben sich nicht gefreut, weil du tot warst, nicht wahr?"  
  
Lucas nickt. "So ist es, sie meinten es wäre zu früh für mich, dass ich noch viel vor mir hätte und ich noch Einiges erreichen könnte." Der Teenager denkt an das Gespräch zurück. "Ich wollte ihnen nicht glauben. Schließlich war ich ja tot. Aber sie erklärten mir, dass dies im Moment noch in meiner Hand liegen würde. Dass ich mich noch für das Leben entscheiden könnte und darum kämpfen könnte. Aber ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte bei ihnen bleiben."  
  
Nathan hört dem Teen aufmerksam zu. Das eben Gesagte machte ihn traurig. Lucas wollte lieber sterben als leben. Es gab im Leben nichts, was ihn richtig hielt. Aber halt, Lucas war hier, er hatte sich doch anders entschieden.  
  
"Die beiden haben mich dazu gebracht, über mein Leben nachzudenken. Ich hab über einiges nachgedacht. Dinge die mir etwas bedeuten und Sachen die ich nicht mehr erleben möchte. Das schlechte überwog bei meiner Entscheidung. Ich wollte nicht mehr leben."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut Lucas fragend in die Augen. "Und warum hast du dich dann doch für dein Leben entschieden?"  
  
Das Computergenie lächelt. "Meine Großeltern haben mir klar gemacht, dass meine Eltern nicht das Entscheidende sind. Dass es andere Menschen gibt, denen ich etwas bedeute. Sie meinten, dass sie mir noch einen Denkanstoß geben würden und dann könnte ich meine entgültige Entscheidung treffen. Auf einmal war ich hier in der Krankenstation. Ich sah mich selbst im Bett liegen und wie Dr. Westphalen, Ben und die anderen um mein Leben kämpften. Das verdeutlichte mir, dass sie mich nicht so einfach gehen lassen wollten, dass ich ihnen etwas bedeutete." Der Teenager macht eine kurze Pause. "Und dann hab ich Sie gesehen Captain. Aber das Unheimlichste war, dass ich auf einmal ihre Gedanken in meinem Kopf hören konnte. Es war so deutlich, als ob sie es zu mir sagen würden. Ich glaube, genau da habe ich erst im Tiefsten meines Herzen begriffen, dass meine Eltern nicht das Wichtigste sind. Dass ich Anderen wirklich etwas bedeuten kann, ganz egal was meine Eltern von mir denken. Da habe ich mich doch entschieden, für mein Leben zu kämpfen. Für mich zu kämpfen, für meine Freunde zu kämpfen und vor allem für Sie zu kämpfen!" Beiden, Lucas und Bridger laufen die Tränen über das Gesicht.  
  
Captain Bridger umarmt den Teenager. « Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich wegen dieser Entscheidung bin."  
  
Lucas lächelt durch die Tränen hindurch. "Doch, das kann ich. Vergessen Sie nicht, ich habe Sie gehört."  
  
Nathan wischt sich seine Tränen weg. "Ich glaube, das werde ich nie vergessen und ich werde deinen Großeltern ewig dankbar dafür sein!"  
  
Der Teenager denkt einen Moment lang nach. "Das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, hab ich wirklich erst gemeint. Ich hab das nicht nur so gesagt. Ich wünschte, wirklich dass ich ihr Sohn wäre."  
  
Das Lächeln das Captain ist riesig. "Danke Kiddo. Du weißt mir geht es genauso. Ich habe vorhin als du mir das gesagt hast, lange darüber nachgedacht. Wenn du es auch möchtest, würde ich mich gerne mit deinen Eltern in Verbindung setzen. Ich würde sie gerne darum bitten, dass ich das Sorgerecht für dich bekomme. Sie würden deine Eltern bleiben, aber ich hätte das Sorgerecht. Was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Das Computergenie ist einen Moment lang sprachlos. Dann lächelt es. "Mir würde das gut gefallen. Aber ich weiß nicht, was meine Eltern dazu sagen werden. Am besten fragen sie meinen Vater. Wo meine Mutter mit ihrem Lebensgefährten im Moment ist, weiß ich leider nicht so genau. Auf der normalen Telefonnummer habe ich die letzten paar Wochen nie jemanden erreicht. Aber mein Vater weiß vielleicht, wo sie ist."  
  
Bridger nickt. "Das werde ich machen und zwar sofort!" Nathan steht auf. "Bis nachher Kiddo!"  
  
"Ja, bis nachher." Lucas versucht eine bequemere Liegeposition zu finden. Er war müde und erschöpft. Aber trotzdem glaubte er, jetzt keinen Schlaf zu bekommen. Er war viel zu nervös wegen seiner Eltern. Wer weiß, wie sie reagieren würden.  
Captain Bridger sitzt vor dem Vidphone in seiner Kabine und redet mit Dr. Wolenczak. Er hatte bereits berichtet, was sich auf der seaQuest abgespielt hatte, und dass es Lucas inzwischen verhältnismäßig gut ging. Bei dem Gespräch bemerkte Nathan, dass dem berühmten Wissenschaftler sein Sohn doch etwas bedeutete, er es aber anscheinend nur überhaupt nicht zeigen konnte und auch nicht wusste, wie er mit dem Jungen umgehen sollte. Wie würde Lawrence Wolenczak auf seine Bitte reagieren?  
  
"Und er ist wirklich außer Lebensgefahr?", will der Wissenschaftler wissen.  
  
Bridger nickt noch einmal bestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Ja, Dr. Westphalen, unsere Bordärztin, hat es mir versichert. Andererseits hätte ich Lucas jetzt nicht allein gelassen, um mit ihnen zu telefonieren."  
  
Lawrence sieht erleichtert aus. "Das ist gut, grüßen Sie ihn von mir."  
  
"Das ist noch nicht alles, weswegen ich mit ihnen reden will. Ich habe da noch eine Bitte an Sie."  
  
Dr. Wolenczak zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was für eine Bitte?"  
  
"Sie wissen, dass Lucas inzwischen mehr Zeit mit mir verbringt als mit Ihnen und Ihrer Frau." Wolenczak nickt. "Ja, aber das ist wegen der Arbeit ja auch selbstverständlich." In dem Wissenschaftler steigt ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hoch.  
  
Captain Bridger schaut Lawrence durch das Vidphone direkt an. "Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht nur an der Arbeit liegt. Ich hätte gerne das Sorgerecht für ihren Sohn!"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak ist einen Moment lang still, aber sieht nicht verwundert über die Frage aus. Dann stellt er eine Frage. "Weiß Lucas das?" Bridger nickt. "Was sagt er dazu?"  
  
"Er ist meiner Meinung."  
  
Diesmal schweigt der Wissenschaftler etwas länger. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er wieder etwas sagt. Schließlich nickt er zweimal sachte mit dem Kopf und schaut Bridger an. "Ich habe geahnt, dass irgendwann einmal so etwas in der Art kommen würde. Ich weiß, dass er Ihnen viel bedeutet. Man merkt es daran wie Sie die Berichte über ihn schreiben die Sie uns regelmäßig schicken!"  
  
Bridger schaut Lawrence verblüfft an. Lucas hatte vermutet, dass seine Eltern die Berichte nicht lesen würden. Aber der Vater des Jungen tat es anscheinend doch. Ihm bedeutete sein Sohn wirklich etwas.  
  
Lawrence lächelt über die Verblüffung des Captains. "Ja Captain, ich lese die Berichte. Zwar nicht immer sofort, aber ich lese sie. Können Sie mir bitte etwas Zeit für die Entscheidung geben? Ich muss darüber mit meiner Exfrau reden. Die Entscheidung kann ich nicht allein treffen."  
  
Nathan nickt. "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."  
  
"Dann rufe ich Sie in einer Stunde ungefähr zurück. Bis dann."  
  
"Ja, bis dann!" Bridger bleibt noch einen Moment lang vor dem schwarzen Bildschirm sitzen. Die Stunde würde sicherlich eine seine längsten in seinem Leben werden. Langsam steht er auf und geht zur Krankenstation.  
In der Krankenstation sieht Bridger, dass Lucas eingeschlafen war. Lt. Krieg kommt vorbei und sieht den Captain in der Tür zur Krankenstation stehen.  
  
"Warum setzten Sie sich nicht zu ihm?" Will Ben wissen.  
  
Nathan lächelt. "Ich will ihn nicht wecken."  
  
Krieg schaut den Captain verwundert an. "Und deshalb stehen Sie einfach nur hier und beobachten ihn?"  
  
Bridger nickt. "Ja, das tue ich."  
  
Der Lt. schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie haben wohl Angst, dass er wegläuft oder ihnen weggenommen wird."  
  
Nathan Bridger schaut den jüngeren Mann an. "Ja, aber nicht so, wie Sie denken!"  
  
Benjamin Krieg ist verwirrt. "Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
"Ach gar nichts."  
  
"Na dann. Jedenfalls hat mir Dr. Westphalen versichert, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommt. Er hat mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Das hat er uns allen. Ich hab ihnen ja einmal gesagt, dass Lucas für mich wie ein kleiner Bruder ist. Ich habe das wirklich ernst gemeint, das war nicht nur so dahingesagt", versichert Krieg.  
  
Captain Bridger schaut den Lt. an. "Das weiß ich. Ich glaube, für Lucas ist es ganz gut, dass Sie an Bord sind. Bei ihnen verhält er sich am häufigsten so, wie es seinem Alter gebührt. Aber versuchen sie ihn bitte nicht, in irgendetwas total Illegales mithereinzuziehen, ich möchte nicht, dass er wegen ihnen Ärger mit der Polizei oder sonst etwas bekommt. Das was ich eben gesagt habe, gebe ich ungern zu, aber es ist nun mal so. Erzählen Sie aber nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe. Ich würde alles abstreiten."  
  
Benjamin ist sprachlos. Alle taten immer so als ob er den Teenager immer nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde und ein schlechtes Vorbild für Lucas war. Dass der Captain dies jetzt so offen zu ihm sagte, verblüffte ihn sehr.  
  
Eine Weile lang stehen beide Männer lang in der Tür und beobachten das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied. Dann macht sich Lt. Krieg wieder an die Arbeit.  
Captain Bridger ist wieder pünktlich in seiner Kabine und wartet nun auf Lawrence Wolenczaks Rückruf. Nathan schaut auf die Uhr, der Anruf war schon überfällig. Die Nervosität steigt in ihm. Um sich abzulenken, versucht er an etwas Anderes zu denken. Das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kommt, ist Oliver und seine Familie. Eigentlich hatte er den Stevensons selbst die ganze Sache mit ihrem Sohn erzählen wollen, aber Admiral Noyce hatte ihm davon abgeraten. Er hatte es für besser gehalten, einen Experten in solchen Fällen zu Olivers Eltern persönlich hinzuschicken, dieser würde dann auch noch von einer Psychologin begleitet werden. Bridger hatte ei gesehen, dass dies vielleicht wirklich im Moment die beste Lösung war. Er könnte es ihnen schließlich nur per Vidphone mitteilen und nicht persönlich. Seine Gedanken wandern zu den Angreifern und seinem Neffen. Ford und Crocker hatten beide nichts herausbekommen. Sie wussten immer noch nicht, warum die Männer die seaQuest haben wollten. Alle würden in nächster Zeit vor Gericht angeklagt werden.  
  
Endlich klingelt das Vidphone. Bridger drückt sofort den Knopf und Dr. Wolenczaks erscheint auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
"Hallo Captain, ich habe bis eben mit meiner Frau gesprochen", erzählt Lawrence.  
  
Nathan fühlt sich, als ob er auf heißen Kohlen sitzen würde. "Haben sie eine Entscheidung getroffen?"  
  
Der Wissenschaftler lächelt. Dem Captain war seine Unruhe gut anzusehen. " Ja, wir sind uns ausnahmsweise einmal einig. Cynthia und ich wissen beide, dass wir furchtbare Eltern sind, aber wir lieben unseren Sohn und sind stolz auf das, was er geworden ist. Aber trotzdem schaffen wir es nie, ihm das zu geben, was er verdient. Wir schaffen es noch nicht einmal, ihm zu sagen, dass er uns etwas bedeutet. Wir enttäuschen ihn jedes Mal. Wir stellen unsere Bedürfnisse immer weit über die seinen. Wir sind uns darüber gut im Klaren, aber trotzdem tun wir es jedes mal wieder und werden es wahrscheinlich auch immer machen. Schon eine Kleinigkeit führt bei uns immer zum Streit. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, als Sie darauf bestanden haben mit mir und Lucas zusammen zu essen?" Bridger nickt ungeduldig mit dem Kopf. "So wie es da war, ist es jedes Mal. Auch wenn wir uns Mühe geben, endet das ganze nur in einem riesigen Streit. Ich schätze einmal, Cynthia und ich haben unseren Sohn zu oft vernachlässigt und dadurch ist irgendetwas zwischen uns kaputt gegangen. Unsere Scheidung haben wir auch noch auf seinem Rücken ausgetragen. Beide waren wir der Meinung, dass der Andere mehr Zeit für Lucas haben würde. Wir wollten ihn beide dem anderen zuschieben. Lucas hat oft mitbekommen, wie wir uns gestritten haben. Vor der Scheidung verging wirklich kein Tag ohne Streit und in der Scheidung ging es dann immer darum, wer was bekommt und vor allem wer sich um Lucas kümmern soll. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihnen das alles erzählt."  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Er hat nicht alles erzählt, aber so Einiges. Dass sie um ihn gestritten haben, hat er zum Beispiel nicht erwähnt." Bridger denkt über das Ganze nach. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass Streiten wirklich nicht zu den Lieblingsbeschäftigungen des Teenagers gehörte.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak erzählt weiter. "Schließlich einigten wir uns darauf, dass meine Exfrau das Sorgerecht übernehmen würde. Während der Zeit, zu der mein Sohn bei ihr war, habe ich es nicht einmal geschafft, mich bei ihm zu melden. Seinen Geburtstag habe ich auch vergessen. Er hat versucht mich ein paar Mal zu erreichen und hat mir Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich hab auf keine geantwortet. Na ja, als Cynthia dann einen neuen Mann kennengelernt hat, können sie sich ja vielleicht vorstellen, dass der Junge ihr nur noch im weg war. Ihr Lebensgefährte heißt übrigens Gary. Lucas und Gary kamen überhaupt nicht miteinander aus. Meine Exfrau hat mich mehrmals kontaktiert, und gebeten Lucas zu mir zu nehmen. Aber das wollte ich ja auch nicht. Ich konnte ihn wegen meines Word Power Projektes überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Ich weiß nicht, was wir getan hätten, wenn mir nicht die Lösung mit der seaQuest gekommen wäre. Sicherlich denken Sie jetzt schlecht von uns und damit haben Sie vollkommen Recht. Wir haben unserem Sohn schon zu viel angetan. Deshalb haben wie entschlossen, dass wir jetzt einmal das tun, was das Beste für Lucas ist und auch seine Wünsche berücksichtigt. Ich weiß, dass Sie unseren Sohn so lieben, als ob es ihrer wäre, und nicht der von fremden Leuten. Sie werden ihn gut behandeln, egal was passiert. Cynthia und ich haben beschlossen, dass Sie für Lucas das Sorgerecht bekommen werden. Wir werden die entsprechenden Unterlagen so schnell wie möglich unterschreiben, das sind wir Lucas schuldig, er soll endlich das Leben bekommen, das er verdient hat!"  
  
Captain Bridger konnte nur ein einziges Wort sagen. "Danke!"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie brauchen uns nicht zu danken, genauso wenig wie Lucas. Cynthia und ich tun jetzt endlich das Richtige. Wir haben unsere Fehler eingesehen und wollen dem Glück unseres Sohnes nicht weiter im Wege stehen. Vielleicht können wir uns in ein paar Jahren einmal mit Lucas zusammensetzen und über alles reden. Aber jetzt ist das noch unmöglich. Wir schicken ihnen seine Unterlagen zu. Ich hätte da noch eine Bitte an sie."  
  
"Um was geht es?" Fragt Nathan.  
  
"Könnten sie uns weiterhin Berichte über Lucas zuschicken? Wir möchten wirklich wissen, wie er sich entwickelt. Aber bitte sagen sie ihm davon nicht."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut den Wissenschaftler verwundert an. "Natürlich kann ich ihnen auch noch weiterhin die Berichte zuschicken, aber warum wollen Sie nicht, dass ihr Sohn etwas davon erfährt?"  
  
Lawrence säufzt. "Auch wenn wir immer schlechte Eltern waren, einigermaßen kennen wir Lucas schon. Wenn er das wüsste, hätte er sicherlich uns gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das wollen wir aber nicht, er hat keinen Grund dazu. Wir wollen, dass er sein neues Leben unbeschwert genießen kann."  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest nickt. "Ich glaube, ich weiß, was Sie meinen."  
  
Der Wissenschaftler senkt den Blick. "Aber da ist noch etwas, was Sie wissen müssen. Lucas ist intelligenter, als sie alle Glauben. Er ist gar nicht 16, er ist gerade einmal 14!"  
  
Zu Erstaunen des Wissenschaftlers ist dem Captain keine Überraschung anzumerken. "Das wissen wir inzwischen. Bei der ganzen Sache hier ist es Lucas versehentlich herausgerutscht. Er hat uns dann erklärt, warum in seinen Akten ein falsches Geburtjahr steht. Ich kann ihnen sagen, wir waren alle ganz schön überrascht von dieser Neuigkeit und auch enttäuscht."  
  
Dr. Wolenczak senkt seinen Blick. "Seien Sie ihm bitte nicht böse! Cynthia und ich haben ihn dazu gebracht. Ich war auch derjenige, der ihm den Befehl gab, sich in seine Geburturkunde hereinzuhacken. Alleine wäre er nicht darauf gekommen, freiwillig seine Daten zu ändern. Dafür ist er, glaube ich, zu ehrlich."  
  
"Ich und auch meine Crew sind deshalb nicht auf Lucas sauer. Es war uns klar, dass dies die Idee seiner Eltern und nicht die eigene war. Enttäuscht waren wir deshalb auch nur von Ihnen", entgegnet Bridger.  
  
Lawrence schaut auf seine Uhr. "Es tut mir Leid, ich hab in 10 Minuten ein wichtiges Meeting. Ich muss jetzt wirklich Schluss machen. Das Ganze hat mich jetzt schon zu viel Zeit gekostet. Wiedersehen!"  
  
Bevor Nathan Bridger noch irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, wird der Bildschirm des Vidphones schwarz, Lucas Vater hatte das Gespräch beendet. Der Captain schüttelt unglaublich den Kopf. Eben hatte der Wissenschaftler noch zugegeben, was für schlechte Eltern sie waren, das ganze hatte fast reumütig gewirkt. Und kurz darauf beendete er das Gespräch und erklärte, dass ihm das alles schon viel zu viel seiner kostbaren Zeit gestohlen hatte. Nathan schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Na ja, manche Menschen änderten sich vielleicht auch nicht, wenn sie ihre Fehler selber einsahen und zugaben. Aber sei's drum, er wollte dem Teenager jetzt eh die freudige Nachricht mitteilen.  
Als Nathan die Krankenstation betritt, sieht er, dass Lucas inzwischen wach ist. Der Teenager liest in dem Buch "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht". Anscheint hatte eines der Crewmitglieder ihm das Buch gebracht.  
  
Als Lucas Nathan sieht, klappt er sofort das Buch zu und legt es zur Seite, er hatte noch nicht einmal ein Lesezeichen an die entsprechende Stelle, wo er sich befand, gelegt. "Haben sie mit meinen Eltern gesprochen? Was haben sie gesagt?" Unsicher und fragend schaut er den Captain an.  
  
Captain Bridger setzt eine ernste Miene auf. Dem Computergenie sackt das Herz in die Hose, dass war's dann wohl, seine Eltern wollten das ganze natürlich nicht und jetzt hatte er es sich nun entgültig mit ihnen verscherzt. Aber er hatte ja auch nicht ernsthaft erwarten können, dass sie einfach so das Sorgerecht für ihn an jemand Anderes abgeben würden. Nathan schaut Lucas mit betroffener Miene an. "Es tut mir Leid Lucas, aber in Zukunft wirst du mich wegen allem Möglichen um Erlaubnis bitten müssen und die nächsten Landurlaube mit mir verbringen müssen."  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain einen Moment lang sprachlos an. Dann sickert das, was der Captain gesagt hatte, allmählich durch. Ein Lächeln breitet sich über sein Gesicht aus und seine blauen Augen leuchten. "Das heißt, Sie haben wirklich das Sorgerecht für mich? Meine Eltern sind wirklich damit einverstanden?"  
  
Nathan nickt und lächelt. "Ja, ich habe wirklich das Sorgerecht und deine Eltern sind damit einverstanden."  
  
Der Teenager grinst. "Das ist ja cool! Sie sind sich auch noch darüber sicher, dass sie das wirklich tun wollen?"  
  
"Ja!" Bridger sagte dieses Wort mit seiner vollen Überzeugung. Der Blick von beiden fällt auf das Buch.  
  
Lucas schaut von dem Buch auf und blickt den Captain an. "Sie haben geschrieben, dass Sie sich gerne mit mir über dieses Buch unterhalten würden."  
  
Bridger nickt. "Ja, das stimmt. Ich hab es gelesen und es hat mich wirklich ziemlich beeindruckt. Die Autorin hat wirklich ein fabelhaftes Buch geschrieben."  
  
Der Teenager nimmt wieder das Buch in die Hand, schlägt es aber nicht auf. "Ich glaube, ich weiß was Sie meinen. Ich kann mich gut erinnern, wie ich mich fühlte als ich es das erste Mal gelesen habe. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich es inzwischen schon verschlungen habe. Mich hat aber auch interessiert, was andere über dieses Buch denken und habe daraufhin Nachforschungen angestellt."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut Lucas interessiert zu. "Und, was hast du herausgefunden?"  
  
Der Teenager dreht das Buch einmal herum. " Erst einmal hat die Massage des Buches sehr, sehr viele beeindruckt. Sie haben erkannt, dass eine Person alleine schon etwas verändern kann, dass eine Person einen Unterschied machen kann. Die Website hat auch viele zu neuen Ideen inspiriert. Die Website hatte z.B. dazu aufgerufen, an einen bestimmten Tag einmal nichts zu kaufen, nichts zu shoppen. Dem ganzen Konsumterror einmal zu entsagen. Sehr viele haben da wirklich mitgemacht und den Tag stattdessen in der freien Natur verbracht. Es gab sogar welche, die ihre Kreditkarten zerschnitten haben. Das Buch hat wirklich ganz schöne Wellen geschlagen. Wussten sie übrigens, dass es zu dem Buch auch noch ein zweites gibt, so eine Art von Fortsetzung?" Bridger schüttelt verneinend den Kopf. "Wenn ihnen das Buch wirklich gefallen hat, kann ich ihnen gerne das zweite einmal ausleihen."  
  
"Oh, das würde mich sehr interessieren. Aber da gibt es etwas in dem Buch, worüber ich unbedingt mit dir reden muss."  
  
Der Teenager nickt, er konnte sich denken, worauf der Captain anspielt. "Sie meinen den vorgetäuschten Selbstmord, nicht wahr? Sie wissen auch noch, was ich damals beim Regulator gesagt habe. Aber ich kann ihnen eins versichern, ich würde so etwas nicht tun. Ein Selbstmord, auch nur ein vorgetäuschter ist keine wirkliche Lösung. Man verletzt damit nur die Menschen, die einem am meisten bedeuten. Ich möchte nicht sterben, das hat mir die ganze Sache klar gemacht. Ich habe mich für mein Leben entschieden!"  
  
Captain Bridger schaut sein jüngstes Crewmitglied zufrieden an. Das war genau das, was er hören wollte. "Ganz sicher?"  
  
Der blonde Teen nickt. "Ja, ganz sicher. Sonst hätte ich Ihnen das bestimmt nicht gesagt!"  
  
Der Captain lächelt, verzieht dabei aber auch das Gesicht ein wenig. Das Ganze sah recht merkwürdig aus. "Aber Lucas, tu mir bitte endlich einen Gefallen. Hör endlich mit dem Sie auf. Du kannst wirklich du zu mir sagen. Wenn du nicht Nathan sagen willst, dann denk dir etwas Anderes aus. Ich bin da ziemlich offen, nur bitte nicht das förmliche Sie!"  
  
Lucas muss über den älteren Mann lächeln. "Okay, Cap!"  
ENDE  
Zusatzinfo: Das Buch "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht" von Janet Tashjian hat nichts mit der Serie seaQuest zu tun. Ich habe es aber vor einiger Zeit gelesen und war wirklich beeindruckt von dem Buch. Die Website aus dem Buch heißt vollständig www.larryevangelium.com. Allerdings ist dies nur die deutsche Übersetzung. Im Original heißt sie www.thegospelaccordingtolarry.com . Die deutsche Seite, auf der nur das Buch abgebildet ist, hat aber einen Link zu der Originalseite.  
  
Für diese Geschichte brauchte ich irgendein Buch, das ich eigentlich nur kurz erwähnen wollte. Als mir dann aber die Idee kam "Die Welt, wie Larry sie sieht" zu nehmen, habe ich das Ganze mit dem Buch etwas ausgebaut. Das Buch ist für Jugendliche geschrieben worden, aber ich kann es wirklich jedem empfehlen, egal wie alt man ist. Für diejenigen, die das Buch auch gelesen haben und genauso hin und weg waren, habe ich eine gute Nachricht. Im Frühjahr 2004 wird voraussichtlich eine Fortsetzung herauskommen, allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, wie sie heißen wird und wann die deutsche Übersetzung dann auch im Handel zu haben sein wird. Falls es einer von euch weiß, ich bin für jede Information dankbar! 


End file.
